<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Plans by CelestialSeaWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333289">Family Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSeaWitch/pseuds/CelestialSeaWitch'>CelestialSeaWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Baby, Breastfeeding, F/M, Harmione, Harmony - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Marriage Law Challenge, NSFW, Romance, Smut, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSeaWitch/pseuds/CelestialSeaWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and the Golden Trio and their peers have only just managed to avoid the Ministry of Magic's new Marriage Law. This, of course, means very little when they're suddenly thrust into a Family Planning class that has couples forced together to take care of magically constructed children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harmony</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Family Planning 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: sex... and that's pretty much it. It's pretty wholesome.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fic I started years ago and never planned to put online, but after some curious readers off Harmony &amp; Co. asked, I've decided to put it online. I have no idea if I ever plan to finish it, but it's sitting at 75 pages right now, so at the very least, you'll get to enjoy part of it. This story was born out of that "Parenting Class" trope from a few years ago with a heavy focus on babies. I was annoyed about the representation of some writers and how they wrote young children. I'm no expert, but I have a fair bit of experience with young kids of all ages - and was a teacher for some time as well. Anyway, it got on my nerves and this fic happened. I hope you like it! xx</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1></h1><p>
  
</p><hr/><h1></h1><h1>Chapter 1: Family Planning 101</h1><p>“So how are we going to do this?” Harry asked Hermione from the bed as he aimlessly flipped through a book on childcare and development. The room they’d been assigned was small. Just enough room for their double bed, a small kitchenette, and an ensuite bath. McGonagall had gone alphabetically by the male’s last name, and no one had been surprised to find that the compatibility tests both magical and personality had put Harry and Hermione together.</p><p>“What do you mean?” She had a pamphlet in her hand that Harry thought might have been about breastfeeding. </p><p>“I mean us.”</p><p>“Us?” She finally looked up from the pamphlet.</p><p>Harry stood and walked towards her by the kitchenette where she leaned against the small counter space. “Yes, Hermione, us.” It <em> was </em> on breastfeeding, Harry observed. “We’re… in a few hours when our kid arrives, we’re going to be… technically, married. That’s an ‘us.’” The temporary marriage contract that would be created between them for the second half of the school year would be embodied in the form of a magically constructed child -- their child. </p><p>“Temporarily,” Hermione pointed out. “And the child’s not real, Harry.” It had all been set up for their stupid ‘Family Planning’ class that the Ministry thought was a good idea, which instantly spelled all kinds of trouble. Especially in the light of the Ministry’s Marriage Law, which had only just missed affecting the of-age students still in school.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” Harry insisted. “It’s going to really be here. Really be from both of our magic and our genetics and if we neglect it, it will really die.”</p><p>Hermione’s brows drew together and she swallowed nervously. “What does that have to do with us?”</p><p>Knowing he was walking into dangerous territory, Harry licked his lips before tentatively saying, “McGonagall said the temporary bond might have us develop feelings for our partner. So… if that happens… are we going to ignore it or just go with it?”</p><p>Hermione clutched the pamphlet in her hand like a lifeline. “What do you think?” she questioned hesitantly. She had, technically, just broken up with Ron less than three hours ago due to this class. She wouldn’t be able to be with him while the temporary contracts were in place and though some couples had decided to figure out ways around it, Hermione had ended it. Ron had been displeased and not unjustly. It had been obvious Hermione was using the contract as an out on their dying relationship. It had been a cowardly move on her part and she felt sick to her stomach about it.</p><p>Hermione searched Harry’s eyes nervously. Her relationship with one best friend had not gone well and now here she was being thrust into another relationship with her other best friend. Today was not Hermione Granger’s day.</p><p>“I think,” Harry said at length, “this will be my first real shot at a family that’s totally mine.” Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. She hadn’t thought about it that way. Of course, Harry would see the situation like that. “And I think I want all of that, whatever it will be.”</p><p>Hermione nodded once. “So, we go with it. Whatever it is.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And the baby stuff?”</p><p>Harry ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to wait for the kid to show up.” And with that, the two got ready for bed. They moved around each other seamlessly. Sharing a living space with one another was not new to the two of them. They’d gotten over any problems in that area in the Final Year. The war had been brutal and difficult. But they’d gotten through it together. Hermione curled into a ball on her side and stared at Harry’s dark silhouette in the night.</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?" Harry whispered. He turned to stare at Hermione’s own silhouette. “About you and Ron having problems. Why didn’t you say?"</p><p>Hermione sighed. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.” All Harry had wanted at the end of the war was for those who’d lived to be happy. He’d sat back and waited, watching the world heal and letting the change heal him as well.</p><p>“Hermione,” Harry breathed. His fingers reached out and tangled with hers on top of the bedspread, “you could never disappoint me.” Hermione squeezed his hand once before slowly drifting off to sleep.</p><p>/\</p><p>They awoke to a high pitched screaming.</p><p>Harry and Hermione instantly rolled out of bed, wands at the ready. It took them a moment to register that the crying was a baby and it was coming from a crib opposite the foot of their bed. </p><p>Hermione recovered first. She moved silently across the room and peered into the white and blue crib. Behind her, Harry cast a silencing charm on the room so no one else would hear the baby’s cries through the stone walls of the castle. He then quickly relit the candles.</p><p>Hermione leaned over the edge of the crib and gently pulled the crying babe into her arms. Her breath caught at just how tiny the baby was. Having more than a little experience with infants, she quickly began rocking the baby as she shushed loudly over the wails.</p><p>Harry eyed the crying infant warily before turning to the kitchenette. He found a tub of baby formula and some whole milk which he quickly pulled together by following the instructions. He gave the bottle to Hermione who frowned in slight annoyance. </p><p>“You need to warm it,” she explained over the baby’s cries. She gently maneuvered the baby so his now pink face was pressed against the skin of her chest and collarbone. The contact would calm the baby faster, she hoped. “Room temperature,” she instructed Harry. He quickly cast a light warming spell on the glass bottle. </p><p>Hermione continued to soothe the babe until the cries finally settled down. The baby continued to wriggle and whine but was no longer crying. Satisfied, Hermione settled down into a wood rocking chair beside the crib and gestured to a pillow on the bed. Harry grabbed it and put it in her lap. Hermione rested the squirming baby’s head into the crook of her arm, the body on the pillow so it pressed against her chest. Harry put the bottle in her waiting hand and she put the nipple in the baby’s mouth.</p><p>The room instantly grew quiet, filled only with the sound of the infant’s gentle sucking and loud breathing. Harry breathed out in silent astonishment as he sat down at Hermione’s feet. The two watched the baby eat.</p><p>Harry grinned up at her. “You really know how to do everything, don’t you?”</p><p>Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. “I was the neighbourhood babysitter over the summers. I’ve picked up a thing or two from it.”</p><p>“Thank Merlin for that.” The baby stopped feeding and Hermione slowly sat it up against her body, she held the back of his head so his face rested against her upper chest again. “He’s already done?” Harry looked at the mostly full bottle of formula in his hand.</p><p>“He’s a newborn, Harry.” She frowned. “Or her. Anyways, newborns eat very small portions, they just do it several times a day and night. Do you want to burp the baby?”</p><p>“What?” Harry looked terrified and Hermione tried very hard not to laugh.</p><p>“Honestly, Harry. It’s not like I’m going to do everything.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Grab a cloth.” Knowing better than to argue with that tone, Harry wandlessly <em> accioed </em> a cloth from the kitchenette. “Right, put it over your shoulder, yes like that. Now take the baby. Mind his head.” Hermione easily led Harry into the proper hold before instructing him on the slow, gentle circles he had to rub against the baby’s back. “Feel free to walk a bit.” </p><p>Harry did. He paced around the room, body tense as he waited for some kind of signal from Hermione that he was doing well. Hermione, however, had moved back to the kitchenette. She had a potion in her hand.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Hermione looked up and held Harry’s gaze. “Breastfeeding potion. If I take it, I’ll be able to breastfeed the baby.” </p><p>Harry read the look on Hermione’s face. He shook his head. “Hermione, I’m not going to tell you what to do. It’s your body.” Just as he said the last word, the baby burped. Harry smiled widely. “I did it!” He looked down at the tiny infant with sparse black curls at the top of its head. “That’s my baby,” he praised, a happy smile on his face. “Such a good… baby,” he finished with a lack of a better pronoun. He chuckled. “Now what? Does he need a change?”</p><p>Hermione came over and ducked her head to smell the baby’s bum. Harry laughed out a shocked exclamation. She smiled. “Diapers fine. We should probably get the baby back to sleep though.” After a silent argument, Hermione sighed and took the infant back into her arms. She made her way back to the rocking chair and hummed the babe to sleep.</p><p>Harry looked over to the kitchenette where a small potion phial sat innocently empty. He looked back at Hermione. She lifted up a shoulder in a half shrug. "In for a penny, in for a pound?”</p><p>Harry let out a breath through his lips, not entirely sure how he felt about Hermione’s decision. At the end of the day, it <em> was </em> her body and she could make any decision she wanted about it. She put the sleeping baby back in its crib and the two climbed back into bed. </p><p>He released a long sigh. “And this year was going so smoothly. The rest of the year isn’t going to be normal at all, is it?” Harry whispered as he wandlessly shut off the lights.</p><p>“No, Harry. I don’t think it is.”</p><p>“They’re planning something.”</p><p>Hermione didn’t need to ask for clarification. She knew he meant the Ministry. They’d orchestrated a Marriage Law for all of-age witches and wizards to jumpstart the baby-boom they were hoping to get post-war. Originally, it’d seemed like they wanted the students that qualified by age to be involved in their little law, but many a witch and wizard had protested that. </p><p>The fact that students wouldn’t be affected by the law was in part why so many from Harry and Hermione’s year had elected to return and retake their final year. No one wanted to be under the Ministry’s thumb like a Marriage Law would have them. Yet here they were, taking the Ministry’s pre-approved Family Planning class.</p><p>“Yes.” Hermione finally said to Harry’s comment. “They are.” The Ministry was always planning something.</p><p>Harry reached across the bed. His hand curled around her waist and he gently pulled her closer until his lips rested against the crown of her head. “Whatever it is, you’ve got me.”</p><p>“And you, me.”</p><p>Together, they drifted off to sleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Baby Makes Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter 2: And Baby Makes Three</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>Hermione awoke in acute discomfort. She made a face and stretched to alleviate the alien pressure, only for her to realize the pressure was not on her back but in her breasts. She rolled out of bed, mindful not to disturb Harry. As Hermione made her way around the bed, she stopped by the baby’s crib. The babe was only just waking up. Bright blue eyes blinked slowly as its mouth sighed tiredly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, baby,” Hermione whispered. Her hair fell forward as she leaned over the side of the crib and she pushed her curls behind her ear. She ran a finger down the length of the baby’s round tummy. The baby kicked its legs and blinked more awake. “I’ll be right back.” Hermione disappeared into the washroom to brush her teeth and pile her hair on top of her head in a messy bun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered when her neighbour Tessa had her baby a few years ago. The young mother had decided to breastfeed and though it had nearly consumed her life, she’d told Hermione that it was extremely fulfilling and one of the best parts of motherhood. Hermione hadn’t understood -- still didn’t, really -- but figured this was her chance to see what all the fuss was about. She looked at herself in the mirror and allowed her one self-deprecating thought -- who knew when she’d actually have a baby anyway?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione emerged from the lavatory, Harry was just waking up. He blinked tiredly and yawned as he stretched. Hermione smiled as she watched him wake up in an adorably similar manner to the -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby. The thought stalled her. She froze in the centre of the room and stared at Harry and his uncontrollable black hair, his lithe form, and strong hands. This was her best friend. This was the father of her baby -- technically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took a short detour on her way to the crib and sat on the edge of the bed. Following her sudden erg, Hermione pushed her fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry smiled and moaned before he opened his eyes at her. “Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled back. “Hey, yourself. I’m about to change the baby’s diaper. Come watch.” Harry nodded and pulled himself out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The changing table was near Hermione’s side of the bed and next to the door. Hermione scooped up the baby and showed Harry how to place the babe down and the strap that clicked over the baby’s tummy so it wouldn’t roll off the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we pull off these trousers, and see here, there are these little buttons so we don’t need to take off his entire outfit.” Harry nodded along as Hermione went on to explain diaper changing. It was all made much easier with the use of magic but she still wanted him to know both ways, regardless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that answers that question,” Harry said when Hermione finally opened the diaper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione beamed. “We have a baby boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very messy, very smelly, baby boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly cast the necessary spells. Harry handed her a new diaper and the demonstration continued. “All done!” Hermione said brightly to the baby. The baby squirmed, unimpressed. “He’s probably hungry. Grab some clean clothes for him and then I can feed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded and went to the tall six drawer dresser beside the changing table. “Ah ha!” He pulled out a clean white onesie and striped red and gold trousers with a matching beanie. Hermione couldn’t help but smile. A few more well-placed spells and the baby was changed. Hermione unbuckled the strap and picked him up before settling on her side of the bed with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry said with a clap of his hands, “I’m just going to go shower and change while you do… that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry-” but Harry was already gone. Hermione glared at the door before deciding she’d address his cowardice later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved her wand and the breastfeeding pamphlet from yesterday sailed across the room. After reading over the instructions twice more, she cast the recommended spells for sanitations and healthy milk flow before attempting. She made a face at the awkward, almost painful feeling. Hermione watched the baby nervously, knowing that some babies did not take well to breastfeeding. Her son clearly wasn’t of that group. He took to breastfeeding like a Marauder to rule-breaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry came out of the washroom soon after, showered and dressed for the day. He paused, eyes wide, at Hermione still breastfeeding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh, honestly, Harry. Get over it. You’ll be seeing this a dozen times a day. So, get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grimaced. “I’m sorry, I just-” he shrugged awkwardly. Harry was uncomfortable around pretty girls fully clothed and with all their bits covered. Hermione breastfeeding was opening a whole can of worms Harry liked to pretend didn’t normally exist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you at least burp him?” Harry nodded eagerly. Hermione pulled her camisole back into place and handed the baby off to Harry. While he paced and rubbed the baby’s back, Hermione headed over to the kitchenette with the breastfeeding pamphlet in hand. She read over the information on breast pumping. The magical world had an equivalent, but it was decidedly unpopular. There was a magical component to breastfeeding that was lost when a baby was bottle-fed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned and showed Harry the pamphlet. “Just reading up a bit more on breastfeeding. I know a lot of muggle women use pumps.” Harry kept a carefully blank face. Hermione bit her lip. “Did you not want me to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No. Hermione, I’m happy you did it. Like I said, the choice was yours. I just… You know I’m not really comfortable around girls and stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and stepped closer. “Right, but I’m not a random girl. I’m your wife -- technically. Not to mention your best friend. And I’m not going to be sorry about the fact that my breasts are suddenly a conversational topic, especially considering they will be feeding your son for the foreseeable future. Like you said, this is my body. I’d appreciate it if we didn’t treat it as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>faux pas</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something dirty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - no, I didn’t mean…” Hermione’s earnest expression cut him off with a sigh. “I’ll - I promise I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled. “That’s all I ask.” She picked up a catalogue from the kitchen counter and brandished it excitedly. “Now let’s pick out what we need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need?” Harry asked warily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione moved to the bed and curled her legs up under her. Harry took a seat beside her. “Yes, well, we need a carry bag for diapers, bottles if you need to feed him, and a changing pad. All that stuff. And we’ll need a stroller, preferably one that has a detachable carrier because then we can set him in a chair or elsewhere with us -- not to mention all the bloody stairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded once slowly. He was completely out of his depths, and he knew this. “Alright, well whatever you think will be -- Oh, Merlin! Hermione!” Harry’s entire body froze. “He spit up! He’s sick! What did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione put a gentle hand on Harry’s leg, which calmed him slightly. “It’s alright, you’re both fine, look.” She helped him maneuver the baby and wiped his mouth with the cloth Harry was wearing over his shoulder, before settling the baby sitting up and leaning against Harry’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he threw up!” Harry still looked incredibly alarmed. He tried to stay as still as possible so he wouldn’t unnecessarily jostle the baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, babies do that. Actually, they can do it fairly often.” Hermione pulled the cloth from his shoulder and tossed it into the hamper. “The baby’s fine.” She said as she slid down to sit by Harry’s feet so her face was level with the baby’s. “See? He could care less.” She leaned into Harry’s leg and touched a finger to the baby’s nose. The baby smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s smiling,” Harry said with wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? I told you, perfectly fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let out a heavy breath of relief. “So… what’re we going to name him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked. “I - well I just assumed we would name him after your father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d - you’d be okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and leaned forward on her knees. She carded her fingers through his hair. “Of course I would, Harry. I’ve always been quite fond of the name, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Harry couldn’t stop smiling, “James, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “Jamie,” he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione leaned forward, she paused. Harry and Hermione locked eyes for a long moment before she moved closer and very deliberately kissed the corner of his mouth. Despite himself, Harry closed his eyes. An aura of warmth and calm enveloped him. This was definitely what Professor McGonagall had meant when she mentioned feelings brought on by the bond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - uh…” Hermione pulled back and licked her lips. “I’m going to get changed.” She grabbed some clothes and dashed into the washroom. Harry let out a heavy breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone with the baby for only a few minutes before there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s open!” Harry called as he stood and moved Jamie up onto his shoulder again. Ron entered the room cautiously, just a head peeked in. Harry smiled. “Hey, mate!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron grinned when he saw Harry. “Hey, Mr. Mum.” Harry smirked and nodded. Ron laughed and came fully into the room, a pretty little girl with bright red curls on his hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking, and who is this?” The girl had large blue eyes and a flowery yellow dress on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Molly. She can’t talk yet.” Molly smiled at Harry and leaned towards him with little searching hands. Ron raised his free hand to keep her close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is she?” She looked leaps bigger than Jamie, but Hermione had said he was a newborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron made a face and shrugged. “Luna guessed the girls are about eight months old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna?” Harry said with a short laugh. His eyes widened. “Wait -- girls? As in plural?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s face went a bit pink. “Yeah, twin girls. Molly and Pandora, after both our mums. I figured mum would appreciate it.” Ron stepped closer to see Jamie. “And who’s this guy sporting the colours of what is obviously the best house ever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned and slowly eased Jamie into the crook of his arm so Ron could get a better look. “This is Jamie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blimey, Harry. He’s tiny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stepped from the bathroom then. “He’s a newborn,” she claimed as she made her way to the bed and picked up the previously abandoned catalogue. She came to stand with her two best friends and an awkward silence instantly settled over them. None of them knew what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Ron,” Hermione burst out. “You’re right. It was so cowardly of me. I should - I should have said something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d felt awful about the whole thing right from the start. They’d been dating all summer and the first half of the school year. Hermione hadn’t known how to break it off without destroying their friendship. Then just last night, McGonagall had introduced their silly Family Planning class and explained how the temporary marriage contracts required fidelity. Hermione had pounced on the opportunity without a second thought and used it as a way to break it off with Ron. Everyone had stared. Hermione was as transparent as ever, it seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione, it’s fine-” Ron began with a shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-It’s not.” She looked up at him with watery eyes that instantly had both of her male best friends tensing. “I don’t want you to hate me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione, I could never hate you.” Ron shrugged awkwardly and said, “Besides, you weren’t the only one having second thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless, I should have…” She should have done it better. She should have respected him, their short-lived relationship, herself. Hermione felt a massive pit in her stomach throb. She was almost sick with how distraught she was about the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron rolled his eyes. “Oh come off it, Hermione. I mean, it's not all that different from when I used you to break up with Lavender in sixth year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “He’s got a point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced at Harry then back at Ron. “So we’re… we’re good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than,” Ron assured with a grin. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Harry exclaimed with false cheer. “Now, can the thing we all take away from this be that when you two need to discuss things like this again, it’s not in front of me? Thanks.” Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron laughed which made Molly giggle and squeal in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s attention was instantly drawn to the baby. “She’s beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Ron smiled down at the pretty baby in his arms. “Her name’s Molly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione ducked down so she was eye level with the curly-haired witch. “Hello, Molly.” Molly smiled and stuffed a chubby little fist in her mouth. Hermione tickled her stomach and she squealed in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron glanced down at Hermione’s attire. “Uhm… not that you don’t look nice, 'Mione. But shouldn’t you put on your uniform?” At Ron’s comment, Harry also noted that Hermione was wearing muggle clothes. She did look nice, though, in a loose striped jumper with slits up both sides, jeans, and runners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, actually. Any witch who takes the breastfeeding potion can wear whatever they like, as long as they wear robes in class — to make it easier for ourselves. It was in the pamphlet.” Hermione flipped open the catalogue and quickly selected a red coloured baby bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s eyes, meanwhile, had gone wide. “You took the potion?” Hermione shrugged and busied herself with packing the knapsack styled baby bag. “Luna didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got paired with Luna?” Ron nodded. He glanced at Harry and raised an eyebrow, trying to ask what Harry thought about the situation. Harry shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, well I should head back to Luna. I’ll see you lot in the Great Hall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded goodbye. “We’ll be there as soon as we’re all ready.” Ron nodded before quickly escaping. He shook his head. Hermione? Breastfeeding? What was the world coming to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this one?” Hermione pushed the catalogue under Harry’s nose and pointed to a black and chrome pram that looked a bit like a bassinet with the small oval bed and sunshade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it have the detachable thing you want?” Harry asked. He knew nothing about any of this. All the strollers might as well have been potions of various colours on a first year's first day, for all he knew about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. “No, but it has a magical feature that retracts the base and leaves the bed. Which should work the same and allow us to carry him down the stairs easier.” Harry nodded easily, perfectly fine to let Hermione decide. She tapped the image with her wand and the stroller popped into existence before them. “Brilliant, let’s get Jamie in and then we can go to breakfast. The motion should put him straight to sleep again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry put Jamie in his new stroller and then gathered his books for the day. They headed out together, Harry pushing Jamie and Hermione totting her school bag with a shrunken baby bag tucked safely inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were among some of the first seventh and eighth years to arrive and all eyes were on them. Not unused to all the stares, Harry and Hermione easily ignored them. They found a space halfway down the Gryffindor table. Harry brought the handle of the stroller up as Hermione had demonstrated upon the first flight of stairs they had encountered, the legs magically retracted before he magically stuck the stroller bed between them on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About fifteen minutes later, Ron and Luna finally made it to breakfast. Luna was pushing a stroller with two seats facing each other, two identical girls within. Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twins?” she gasped. Harry laughed and nodded. “Merlin help the both of them.” He couldn’t agree more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron and Luna greeted them tiredly as they pulled out high chairs and assembled the twins into them. There followed an incredible morning show of the newly made parents trying to spoon-feed their eight-month-old babies baby food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned towards Hermione. “Is it going to be this difficult for us when Jamie is older?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “The oldest we’ll have him is five months. One would hope we’ve got the hang of at least feeding him by then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned as Ron made funny faces, opening his mouth the way he wanted one of the twins to do. “You’ll still be breastfeeding, right?” She snorted in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any response she had was cut off by the appearance of the headmistress. “Good morning, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, professor,” they chorused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall smiled into the little bassinet between the two. “And this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamie,” Harry introduced with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McGonagall took a deep breath. Her smile was soft. “Congratulations to both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your new timetables,” the headmistress, and still technically the Head of Gryffindor House until she found a replacement, handed over two parchments. Hermione took them with a curious look on her face. “There are some changes, due to the Family Planning course. Some classes times and locations have been changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have Family Planning three times a week?” Hermione exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The headmistress’ lips pursed. It was no secret how she viewed the changes the ministry had implemented. “Yes, and each class is mandatory. Unfortunately, it reduces free periods. I understand how this might make things difficult, especially considering your heavy workload, Miss. Granger. Any changes you wish to make to your schedule, you can come speak to me about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Changes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall eyed her star student critically. She knew Hermione wouldn’t take her advice well, but it was necessary. “A child is extremely time-consuming. You’ll quickly find you have less time than you once did before. If you choose to, I’ve made it possible for students to drop classes but still be eligible to take the NEWT examinations. This is only available for students with a certain average, one which you are well above. No student can drop all their courses, but bringing it down to a more manageable number will be allowed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t know what to say. She shook her head. “Thank you, professor… I’ll - uhm… I guess I’ll think about it.” The headmistress nodded once before moving along down the table once more. Hermione turned to Harry worriedly. “Am I going to have to drop a class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened. He glanced towards Ron for help but the redhead was pretending not to be listening. Harry swallowed nervously. “Well… you said Jamie eats around 12 times a day. That’s… it’ll be pretty difficult to manage with so many—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to sacrifice my schooling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened. “You won't! Right? You can still take your NEWTs. And I’m sure any professor would be happy to answer any questions you have about readings…” Hermione frowned. “Look, I’m not… I’m not telling you to drop a class. But I think you’re going to be really stressed out. I’ll help as much as I can, but maybe we should consider bottle-feeding Jamie instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked down at Jamie. She touched his chubby cheek. “I’ll talk to Professor McGonagall later.” She threw her shoulders back and sighed. “Maybe after one of these </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> Family Planning classes.” The classes were spread out throughout the week, every other day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ron commented, finally joining the conversation again now that they were out of hot water with Hermione, “but that’s not so bad. I mean, the kids are supposed to be welcome and even required in those classes, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a face at his schedule. “You’re forgetting that it’s a ministry made class and Professor McGonagall didn’t say who was teaching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron paused in chewing. The four of them shared a look of mild concern. Ron swallowed thickly. “Can’t be that bad… right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised an eyebrow. “Famous last words.” Hermione laughed. “Right,” he turned to the curly-haired witch on his right, “Charms class, then?” Hermione nodded and they pulled themselves up from the Gryffindor table. Harry nodded at Ron and Luna. “See you there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The family of three left the family of four to finish their breakfast as they made their way to class. Hermione had confiscated Harry’s schedule and was comparing them. “Right, so I have Arithmancy after this and you’ve got a spare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take Jamie, then,” he immediately decided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, then we can have lunch and then we’ve got our double period of Family Planning.” She sighed heavily. “Then I’ll talk to the headmistress.” Harry glanced at her. “What do you think she’ll tell me to drop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly?” Harry shrugged. “You’re acing everything. You could probably choose.” He smirked. “Maybe not Defence.” Hermione glared at him and he laughed. “Probably Herbology, Muggle Studies, possibly even Transfiguration or Charms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I don’t want to drop Charms. I love Flitwick’s class!” She hugged Harry’s arm as he pushed the stroller down the hall. “And it’s one of the ones we have together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. “Whatever happens, we’ll make it work. It’s day one, Hermione. We’re doing fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>Jamie woke up towards the end of the Charms lesson. He was quiet and only wriggled around a bit, for which his parents were both grateful. Hermione continued to studiously take notes, but Harry leaned down slightly and tickled Jamie’s tummy. Jamie smiled and his little fists waved in the air. Several girls sighed as they watched Harry distract himself with his son. Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After class, Hermione waited outside on a bench while Harry disappeared into the lavatory to change Jamie’s diaper. Once Hermione was settled with Jamie at her breast, he left to actually use the loo for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw Ginny. The redhead sat down next to her with a three-month-old baby boy. “Mind if I join you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Hermione took the moment to peek down the collar of her shirt and check on Jamie. Ginny pulled out a bottle and began to feed her little blonde boy. “Decided not to take the potion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted. “Not that Malfoy didn’t want me to.” Hermione cringed, remembering Ron’s outburst about that match last night. “But if I took it, I wouldn’t be able to play Quidditch, and then Slytherin would win. Obviously, that’s not an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. “What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny scowled again. “If you ask the ferret, it’s Scorpius.” Ginny’s lip curled. Hermione pressed her lips together and tried not to smile. “But I call him Artie. And since Malfoy refuses to even hold him, his opinion is void.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened. “He won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shook her head. “He’s basically pretending this isn’t happening.” She rolled her eyes before making a face, signalling the end of the topic. “Anyway, whose company are you suffering? I saw Harry playing around with the bugger in class but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Gin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked up and smiled beautifully. “Hey, Harry.” Hermione swallowed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he all done, ‘Mione?” Hermione nodded silently and handed Jamie over to Harry. “Hey, baby,” he greeted happily before putting him to his shoulder to burp. Harry nodded at the still feeding baby in Ginny’s frozen arms. He didn’t notice Hermione’s uneasiness nor Ginny’s sudden tense posture and pursed lips as he asked, “And who’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked like she’d swallowed something bitter when she said, “Artie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After Mr. Weasley? He’ll love that.” Ginny made a noncommittal sound and looked down as she finished feeding Artie. Harry frowned, suddenly catching on to her gloomy face. “Malfoy’s treating you alright, right Gin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked slightly startled at the question. “Uhm… yeah, Harry. He hasn’t done anything foul yet, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded once, looking serious. “Good, I just worry, you know? The rooms are small, and with all the weird feelings from the bond-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Feelings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, from the bond in the contract-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-You’re already feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ginny looked back and forth between Harry and a frantic Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “Isn’t everyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s face grew pinched. She put Artie in his stroller and pulled her knapsack on. “No, Harry, they’re not.” Without another word, she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione tiredly rubbed her eyes. “You’re a real idiot sometimes, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a pained face. “Yeah, yeah I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and stood. “Will you be okay with Jamie? Class has already started.” Harry nodded. “I’ve left you the bag. He’ll be good to be awake for a little while but then he’ll need to go back to sleep. If an hour has passed and he’s still awake, take him for a walk. The motion will probably put him to sleep. If you desperately need to, there is a bottle in the bag too. But you shouldn’t need it, I’ll breastfeed him at lunch. I’ll meet you in the Great Hall?” Harry nodded again. Hermione sighed and came up to him. She took his face in her hands. “Stop feeling bad. You and Ginny haven’t been together in over a year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She waited for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you waited for her.” Hermione shrugged. “But when the time came, you didn’t want that anymore. It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault.” Hermione stared into Harry’s bright green eyes, her brown ones filled with warmth and understanding. Hermione hoped Jamie would get Harry’s eyes. Harry hoped Jamie would get hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded to the class doors beside them. “Go to class. We’ll see you soon.” After one more look to make sure he was okay, Hermione nodded. She kissed Harry’s cheek and then dropped another on Jamie’s head before grabbing her bag and disappearing through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sat down on the vacated bench. He set Jamie in his lap and tickled his tummy. Jamie’s smile brought another to Harry’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long later, the headmistress turned down the corner into the hall. They smiled at each other in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Miss. Granger in class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She peered over her glasses at the baby in his arms. “Ah… and I see little Jamie is awake now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “Yes, would you like to hold him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall seemed to be holding her breath for a moment. Finally, she nodded quickly. Harry handed the baby over and the headmistress tucked him into the crook of her arm. She smiled and crooned at Jamie and her entire demeanour melted. She eased onto the bench beside Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He looks just like you did at this age,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry's eyes widened. “Really?” McGonagall nodded. “I - I didn’t know you knew me as a baby, professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yes. Actually, I was the first person James told when he found out Lily was expecting.” Harry remained silent, watching as his professor smiled at old memories. “I was there when she finally agreed to date him. And he asked me to help him when he wanted to propose.” The professor turned to Harry and gave him a full smile, filled with love and pride. “Your parents would be so proud of the man you’ve become.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked and tried not to cry. “Th-thank you, professor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall took Harry’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “And if this baby is anything like you… I advise you to keep an eye on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed and nodded. “I will, professor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She handed Harry his baby and stood to leave. She paused and gave Harry a look. “And should you and Hermione need a sitter for an hour or two… consider my door open.” Harry’s eyes widened. Headmistress McGonagall looked around the empty hall. “But let’s keep that between us, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afternoon, Mr. Potter.” Harry smiled after the headmistress and shook his head. She truly was one-of-a-kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already changed him,” Harry said when Hermione sat next to him at lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant.” Hermione leaned over the bed of the stroller perched on the bench between her and Harry. She smiled down at the fussy baby within. “Hi, honey.” She spread her hand across his round belly. Jamie squirmed and put a fist in his mouth. “Oh, he doesn’t even care I’m here, you’re just hungry, aren’t you?” She eased Jamie into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arithmancy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Professor Sinistra wasn’t upset by my tardiness.” She brought Jamie under her jumper and unclipped her nursing bra. “Help me with this?” Harry pulled out her collar like he had at break and Hermione followed the steps to get Jamie to latch. “Thanks,” she said once she had Jamie fully settled. “How was your break?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet. Jamie was good.” He picked up a roast beef sandwich and placed it on the plate in front of him. “I transfigured the changing mat into a blanket and we played until he got tired. Then I read one of the baby books, one of the ones they’d given us?” He poured her some tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s head shot up. “You did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ran a hand through the messy hair at the back of his head. “Well, I wanted to have some idea of what was happening. I know I’m used to relying on you, but this is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. “That’s very mature of you, Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I did save the world. So, better late than never.” Hermione laughed. “Did you hear? The only other couples to get babies under 3 months were Neville and Hannah, and Nott and Greengrass.” He stirred a little sugar into her tea just the way she liked it before picking up his sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Hermione looked over to the Hufflepuff table where Hannah was bottle-feeding a baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even more surprising, the only other one breastfeeding is Daphne Greengrass.” Hermione’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Harry. He shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. Once he’d swallowed, he said, “I guess she found she wanted to be just as devoted to her child as you are to ours.” She smiled at that and leaned her head against his shoulder. Harry popped a kiss on her head. He still wasn’t totally comfortable with it all, but he wasn’t going to make Hermione feel awkward about her decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Hermione questioned as she pulled away once more, a little smirk playing at the corners of her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm… Anyways, I had my break at the same time as Neville and Hannah and met little Frank today. He’s a newborn as well.” Harry pulled a plate towards himself and put together a meal for Hermione. He’d deliberately read about breastfeeding to help familiarize himself like he’d promised Hermione he would. He’d been particularly intrigued by the whole process of how certain foods were good or bad for the baby. Knowing Hermione needed him to pick up some slack, but refused to ask for any help, Harry resolved to learn what he could do for her. Putting together a balanced plate for her to eat was among the simplest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it turns out, Nott and Greengrass -- they’ve got a two-month-old.” Harry finished as he placed the meal in front of Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled gratefully at him and peeked down her collar at Jamie. “When did you become such a gossip queen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shot her a charming smile that never failed to make her smile in return. “Did you know? Lavender Brown also does not take Arithmancy and has a second period spare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione grinned. “Really? Did you learn anything else while I was gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loads.” Harry leaned forward and grinned conspiratorially. Hermione smiled at the glint in his eye. “Dean got paired with a seventh year Slytherin and they’ve got two kids, four and two.” Hermione’s brows raised. “Yeah, they’re little tyrants too, apparently. Not anything like Lavender’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>three angels</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would have guessed Lavender would be one of those mums.” Harry and Hermione shared a significant look. They did. They both definitely did. Harry shook his head and shrugged. “I almost feel bad for Zabini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost,” Hermione repeated with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned and turned to his lunch. “Almost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch was a louder affair than usual. The many children caused quite a havoc amongst the four house tables. Harry and Hermione watched in bewildered bemusement as Pansy screeched to Ernie MacMillan about their crying four-year-old boy, Parvati scolded two tanned twin boys, Seamus chased around a hyperactive five-year-old, and Goyle actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> his child for a startling thirty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione leaned towards Harry. “I know we haven’t even gotten past the first day, but I feel like we’ve got it easy.” Harry raised his eyebrows in silent agreement. They finished their lunch and headed off to the fifth floor, carrying Jamie’s carrier between them, for their Family Planning class. “I’ll have to feed Jamie again, probably. But he might sleep all the way through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded agreeably and sat down outside the classroom on a bench. Jamie, still awake, was quickly pulled into Hermione’s lap. “I love babies,” she stated simply, Jamie tucked into the crook of her arm. She touched her finger to his little button nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled and moved to sit by her knee on the floor. “You’re good with them,” Harry commented as he reached across her lap and brushed Jamie’s cheek gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hall filled up quickly with harassed parents and their noisy children. Only about half of the couples had children under one year old and even fewer than that had any so young as even six months.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione studied the couples with younger children, wondering why they had infants instead of toddlers. How was it all decided? Hermione was about to ask Harry his opinion when the doors swung open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of the older children squealed and raced inside. The students glanced at one another and shrugged before following the more rambunctious kids. The room was open and bright with long windows letting in the afternoon light. The floor was carpeted -- something none of them had ever seen in Hogwarts before -- and seemed to be set up with stations featuring different children's toys and activities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students and children wandered through the daycare space with interest before a sound brought them to a terrified halt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All attention was brought to the small pink-clad woman with a startling resemblance to a toad. Professor Dolores Umbridge stood at the back of the classroom. She had a terrifyingly sweet smile on her face and a hideously innocent bow on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron swore. He passed Pandora to Hermione and stepped in front of Luna and Molly protectively, wand raised. “What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Seamus scoffed, his wand also raised and standing protectively in front of his kids, “who let you out of your cage?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge’s smile tightened and her eyes hardened, but otherwise, she appeared unmoved by their vitriol.  “Hello, families,” she raised her hands, “and welcome to Family Planning.” More wands raised defensively. “I’ll ask you to set a </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> example for your children, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron refused to back down. “Try again, you cow. Why aren’t you in Azkaban?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azkaban is for Death Eaters,” her hands raised again and her sleeves, which ended at her elbows, showed off her forearms, “of which you can obviously tell, I am not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma Patil glared at the short woman, one of her hands resting comfortingly over the head of her daughter’s sleek black curls. “That’s a technicality and you know it. You persecuted in the name of You-Know-Who without mercy. Thousands of muggle-borns died because of you!” A rumble of agreement sounded behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Miss. Patil, I’m quite sorry you feel that way. But the ministry has already tried me, if you have any complaints I’m told there is a form you can fill out.” Hermione rolled her eyes, her resolve to never work for the ministry was further solidified. “Now,” she clapped her hands, “let’s begin, shall we? I am in charge of your Family Planning class. You will use the time here to spend with your children and partner as a family. The expectations are that you grow together as a unit and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Are we actually going to stand here and listen to this?” Ron looked around the room incredulously. He shook his head. “I’m going to McGonagall.” He turned and stormed towards the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Umbridge raised her wand and a second later the doors slammed shut. Ron turned to glare at her, ears red. “This class is mandatory,” her voice cut like glass, “and you are not allowed to leave without a formal permission slip. Skipping will not be tolerated and will result in immediate repercussions assigned by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ministry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The pink toad raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. “Headmistress McGonagall is being made aware of the situation now. If you have any complaints you can see her after class or fill out a form for the ministry to pursue the problem themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron glared at her vehemently. His face had gone nearly as bright as his hair. Hermione reached out a hand and gently touched his wrist. His eyes snapped to her face angrily. She gave him a look of concern. He needed to calm down. The last thing they needed was him being made an example of. Ron swallowed and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful! Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The goal is to foster meaningful relationships between you, your partner and your children. The ministry wants all witches and wizards to live happy family lives, and the best way to do that is to teach proper family values.” Her smile was sickly sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students traded nervous and dreading expressions. Any unease they’d felt about this whole thing had grown to epic proportions while Umbridge continued to spell out what Family Planning class could and could not be used for. “You’re not to use this as a study period, but to spend time with your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shifted Pandora who she was still holding, onto her hip and raised a hand. When Umbridge turned her head towards Hermione, her smile was terrifying. Not the horrific, barely concealed anger that Hermione was expecting; no. Professor Dolores Umbridge looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see Hermione. The young witch felt sick at the thought. She knew something was wrong, if nothing else, Umbridge’s reaction to seeing her was a dead giveaway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms. Granger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of us have very young children who will probably be sleeping for most of these classes. Are the parents not allowed to work on school in the meantime?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent question!” Hermione looked sidelong at Harry. He was tense and glaring at Umbridge where he stood slightly in front of Hermione and Jamie in the stroller. “Parents are more than welcome to work on any schoolwork that requires collaboration or studying together. So long as the time is spent together. Any other questions?” A hand raised. “Yes, Miss. Moon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmistress McGonagall couldn’t get rid of Umbridge. Her presence there was not unlike her last time and was therefore sanctioned and approved by the ministry. Umbridge wasn’t going anywhere, no matter how much her students rebelled. Each had grabbed a form off her desk to fill out and send it to the ministry in complaint. It wasn’t until Hermione found the fine print that the forms may not be fully filed until four to six months from then that they gave in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The students resolved to ignore the old toad as much as possible while stuck in her presence. The trick worked better than they expected. Professor Umbridge seemed more than happy to just sit back and watch. Her sickly sweet smile never fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one could figure out what the ministry was up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why is she so nice?” Hermione questioned at the end of the week. She was lying in bed, changed and ready for sleep, save her racing mind. Harry was still puttering around the room, cleaning up and readying for bed himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The toad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione yawned. “She should hate me.” Her hands fell to the mattress with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m pretty positive she does.” Despite this, Umbridge had been nothing but courteous to Hermione and Harry. More than, she had been almost… dotting. “She’s up to something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all up to something.” Hermione couldn’t disagree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally ready, Harry climbed into bed beside her. It was early, only nine at night but both were thoroughly exhausted. Regardless of how easy of a baby Jamie seemed during the day, he’d proven to be a monster at night. He woke up constantly and only just last night he had cried until nearly four in the morning. Harry and Hermione were nearly in tears themselves over how happy they were that it was the weekend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slid up next to Hermione and she rolled over so he could spoon her from behind. His hand wrapped around her waist and he pressed his nose into her curls. She smelled like tulips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Hermione’s body fit against Harry’s as they lay together before bed was like bliss. His limbs felt heavy. His body sunk into the bed. He never wanted to move again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I left her to the centaurs, Harry.” Hermione wasn’t finished with their conversation. Harry tiredly opened his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but she knew he was awake. “Do you know what centaurs do to adult trespassers?” He didn’t. “By all rights, she should despise me. But she’s nicer to us than anyone there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat before he said, “Maybe she thinks we have the power to shut down her little project?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione frowned. “Do we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I did save the world.” He nudged her head with his nose. “You helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. “Prat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bookworm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie woke them up three hours later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feeling "Feelings"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<span>Chapter 4: Feeling </span><em><span>Feelings</span></em>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>Harry walked into Transfiguration and quickly grabbed a seat beside Ron. He looked around but Hermione had yet to arrive. He turned to his friend. “Where’re the twins?” Luna was sitting in front of them with Ginny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking a nap. We’ve got a magical ward on the cribs to let us know if they wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised his eyebrows. “That’s smart.” He leaned forward. “You think you can teach me that to use with Jamie? He wakes us up crying every night and it takes us ages to get him back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘course, mate. Mum taught it to me actually. Sent me the instructions in a letter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet she used it constantly on you lot.” Ron grinned and nodded. “How’re you two doing? You and Luna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron turned and glanced at the blonde-haired witch a little ways in front of them. His grin grew. “We’re getting on alright. Luna’s still a bit daft, but I reckon I’m just as bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tried not to snicker. Ron looked nearly… smitten. “Anything from the bond?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron shook his head and turned back to Harry. “What? The bond? Nah. And I asked around for you, but I was right, Harry. No one else has had any feelings crop up from the bond.” Ron and Harry’s heads dipped closer as they whispered. “Are they bad? Like really out of control?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a face as he thought. “No, we just… we’re closer, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think that was possible.” He gave Ron a significant look. The redhead's eyes widened. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…oh… have you…?” He gestured in a way that he thought clearly implied sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “No, we just…” He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “It’s just different. Lots of hugging and kisses to the cheek. We cuddle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s brows shot up and a snarky grin touched his lips. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glared at his best mate. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron raised a hand to his mouth to smother his snicker. Harry continued to glare. “Sorry, it’s just… well, don’t let Hermione see you looking that upset about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked around the room quickly but Hermione and the baby were still absent. “I’m not upset!” he hissed urgently. “It’s just different, and I’m worried about how this is all going to progress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron shrugged. “Well, didn’t you set up boundaries?” He’d been in a relationship with Hermione. He knew how much that witch liked and respected boundaries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry winced and scratched his ear. “Technically, we sort of did the opposite.” Ron raised an eyebrow. “We said if feelings pop up we’ll just go with it.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron didn’t know how to respond to that. He tried not to show the hurt on his face that Hermione trusted Harry so implicitly that she didn’t feel the need to set up boundaries with him. But with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it had been a goddamned circus act at every turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron shook his head. It didn’t matter. They hadn’t worked out and it’d been obvious for months. “But these aren’t really feelings yet… are they?” Harry didn’t say anything. He wasn’t so sure about that one himself. Ron nodded once. “Right, okay. I’ll keep my ears open for if someone else gets the feelings thing. You guys can compare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, mate. You’re the best.” Ron brushed off his robes and straightened in his seat, a cocky grin on his face. Harry chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, class,” the headmistress greeted them. She had yet to find a replacement for her Transfiguration classes and was attending to them until she did. How she found time to do both teaching and running the school, Harry would never know. It was a feat he was sure very few others could achieve. Something told him Hermione would be one of those few who could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry straightened in his seat at the thought and looked around. Hermione was late. Hermione was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> late. Professor McGonagall also noticed. “Mr. Potter? Where is Miss. Granger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked around the room, nonplussed. “I don’t know. Uhmm… may I be excused?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She studied Harry for a long moment before nodding shortly. “Read chapters 13 and 14 and summarize the conclusion found in the accompanying text on page 403.” Harry nodded quickly and gathered his things before quietly leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused when the door closed behind him. His first instinct was to go to the Hospital Wing, nothing short of death itself would stop Hermione from attending class. But he knew if Hermione or Jamie were hurt or sick she’d have sent him a patronus before going anywhere. Harry nearly went to the library but realized Hermione wouldn’t have knowingly skipped a class like that. Not one they shared together as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, it was not long later that Harry found Hermione in their room. She was fast asleep in a pair of jeans and a thick jumper. Her shoes and robes had been shed and draped across the rocking chair. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Harry knew Hermione had a spare before Transfiguration class since she had dropped Herbology on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She must have gone to take a nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noise from the crib startled him out of his thoughts. He dropped his bag by the foot of the bed and went over to find Jamie awake. His legs kicked as he stuffed a fist in his mouth. He made a noise of slight irritation, one Harry knew well to mean he was hungry. Deciding to let Hermione sleep, Harry grabbed one of the many bottles of breastmilk they had stockpiled and warmed it. He moved Hermione’s things from the rocking chair before settling down with Jamie and feeding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind wandered to the spell Ron had mentioned. It would be loads easier at night if they woke up right when the baby did. Feeding and caring for Jamie was always infinitely easier when he was full and sleepy and nothing made him more sleepy than a full belly. Jamie’s eyes blinked slowly as he fed, proving Harry’s point. Harry definitely needed that spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baby fed and fast asleep once more, Harry pulled off his robes and decided to join Hermione in her catnap. He set an alarm on his wand for an hour later when dinner would start. He slid under her, letting her rest her head on his chest. She hummed and pressed herself against his side. Harry’s fingers were quickly lost in her hair, a waft of tulips hitting him once again. He couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s voice came back to him, questioning what they were feeling as not really being feelings yet. Harry hadn’t been able to respond then and if asked again he didn’t think he’d know what to say. But laying there, holding the curly-haired witch to him, Harry thought he might be very close to knowing what he would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought didn’t terrify him as much as he had expected it would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beautiful yellow and pink butterfly flapped its wings and floated up from the children’s book. Hermione gasped. She looked down at Pandora who was smiling in her lap and reaching towards the butterfly. “Isn’t it pretty?” Pandora giggled and squealed. Hermione kissed the baby’s chubby cheek. “Almost as pretty as you.” Another giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An identical giggle came from where Harry was lying on the couch with Molly, blowing raspberries on her round tummy. Molly squealed in delight. Hermione looked over at the two and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron had asked the two of them to babysit while Luna and he went to feed the thestrals. Luna insisted on doing it every Friday, but last week she’d nearly gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest and Ron was nervous about her going alone again. Harry and Hermione had accepted easily, knowing they’d probably get babysitting in return which they would more than appreciate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was resting in the portable bassinet they’d brought with them. Harry and Hermione had thought it’d be a tight fit in Luna and Ron’s room for all five of them until they actually saw the rooms. They’d never had reason to enter their friends’ room before and when they finally did, they had been furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have a sitting room, Hermione.” He had looked at her indignantly. “Why don’t we have a sitting room? We haven’t even technically got a bedroom. They have two!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had huffed and shaken her head which had made her curls toss about her head. “Who knows? Nothing about this thing makes much sense. But there are more people in their household.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had glared at the comfy couch in the fireplace sitting area. “Is this the kind of respect a saviour gets?” Hermione had rolled her eyes. He was never going to let that joke die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only an hour or so later and both the girls were fed and happily sitting with their sitters on the couch. Ron and Luna were expected to be back soon. Hermione leaned her head against Harry’s shoulder and snuggled up with Pandora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got the prettiest eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pulled back and looked up at Harry. He looked far too depressed for a man currently holding a little girl as cute as Molly. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked and shook his head. “Nothing, I just…” He smiled sadly at her. “I’m upset we won’t get to see Jamie this old.” Hermione smiled sadly as well. “Five months felt long after the first few days but now… He’s gotten so big.” Hermione nodded. Their baby was growing in leaps and bounds. Harry blamed Hermione for feeding him so much -- he refused to listen to her argument that babies that breastfed </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eat more often. “But we’re already past the one-month marker and I…” He sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I’m going to miss him too. But we still have a while with him so let's just enjoy it while it lasts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry still looked distraught. “But he’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she raised her hand into his hair and kissed his cheek. Her forehead touched his and their eyes closed as they revelled in the closeness. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The portrait swung open and the two pulled back. Ron gave Harry a look, having caught the tail-end of their moment. Harry ignored him and Hermione didn’t notice. “How were the thestrals?” she asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna smiled airily. “Glad for the company. Thank you for watching the girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was no problem. They’re angels.” Ron plucked Molly from Harry’s arms while Hermione handed Pandora off to Luna. “We’ll leave you both to it, I’m sure they’ve got to get ready for bed and we should get some homework done before Jamie is up again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded at the family before helping Hermione with Jamie’s portable bassinet. It took them only a minute to get their things together and head down the hall to their own room. The young mother left Jamie in the bassinet instead of moving him to the crib and risk waking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry opened his bag and began pulling together his school supplies. Hermione joined him on the bed as they worked on separate classes. Despite the high demand of attention required to take care of Jamie, both had managed to stay on top of classes. Harry was even ahead, mostly due to the fact he spent all his time with Hermione. The only real-time he actually had away from her was Quidditch. Which was good for Hermione, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It filled the void of no longer talking to her best female friend. Since the debacle in the hallway, Ginny had been avoiding them all like the plague. Harry had to see her at Quidditch, but Hermione didn’t know how that went over besides a shrug and noncommittal “fine” and the subject was dropped. She knew Harry avoided the topic of Ginny to spare her feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since breastfeeding started, Hermione’s emotions had been completely out of whack. Her hormones were all over the place and anything could set her off. Harry, having been around Hermione when she had a literal Horcrux around her neck, was more than capable of traversing her emotional rollercoaster. As such, he stayed far away from the topic of Ginny when they were together which, admittedly, was always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione paused mid-sentence in her Herbology essay. She looked at Harry. His brow was furrowed as he studied for his Care of Magical Creatures test coming up. The two had spent every day together, nearly every second. It was far more time than the two had ever spent together in previous school years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go,” Hermione said abruptly, “if you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked up at her, face blank. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay. Jamie’s asleep, I’m studying. You can go enjoy the rest of your Friday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked once in confusion. “Did I miss something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. “I know you don’t usually study this often and you’re probably bored. It’s been a month since we got Jamie and I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised a hand. “Okay, stop. Whatever this is, just stop.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’m studying,” he explained slowly, “because I don’t want to fail my test.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him. “We’ve spent every day together. You can’t tell me you aren’t sick of me yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s brows rose. He didn’t really know how to respond to that. He knew Hermione, better than anyone could know another person, and he knew she was prone to leaping to conclusions. “Hermione, at the risk of you hitting me, I’m going to tell you that you’re being ridiculous.” She narrowed her eyes. “We literally lived together for a year,” he reminded her. “I don’t think I’ve gone a day without seeing you since my seventeenth birthday.” Hermione looked up as she thought about that. He wasn’t wrong. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sick of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. “Of course not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is this all about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” She sighed. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to be here constantly. I don’t want you to think I’m making you do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t,” he replied simply. “I’m not going to leave you to do all the hard work. That was us when we were kids and personally, I like to think we aren’t third years anymore. This baby is just as much mine as it is yours and even if it weren’t…” Harry raised his hand and tenderly held Hermione’s face, his fingers just stretching into her soft curls. He stared into her warm brown eyes. “I love spending time with you. I’m here because I want to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s heart fluttered inside her chest. She couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face even if she wanted to. “Thank you,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. He didn’t move away as his eyes focused intently upon her face. He ducked his head and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Hermione’s eyes fell shut. “Any time,” he whispered back, his breath ghosting across her cheek. He pulled back and both took in deep breaths to collect themselves. “Now then!” Harry cleared his throat and picked up his school book again. “If you’ll let me study, Miss. Granger, some of us would like to pass their tests next week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and nudged her shoulder against his as they turned back to schoolwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry held Jamie up and kissed his cheek. Jamie’s feet kicked as he smiled. His big blue eyes stared intently at his father. The baby blinked and smiled around the fingers currently stuffed in his mouth. “What are you looking at?” Harry asked his son. “What are you up to?” He kissed the other chubby cheek with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione grinned at the two of them. She glanced around the Family Planning room and rolled her eyes at the numerous feminine sighs she heard. Nearly half the females in the room were either covertly or flat out watching him interact with Jamie. As the weeks had gone on, it had become more and more obvious that the boys in the Family Planning class were not prepared for any form of parenthood. Some stepped up to the plate, such as Neville, Ron, and a few others. But it was Harry’s natural ability with Jamie that was really making all the girls sigh. Probably that and the fact he was ridiculously handsome and, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head in amusement. Harry turned to her. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a quick, charming smile. Hermione’s grin grew. She bit her lip and tried desperately not to blush. Harry’s smiles had been doing horrible, terrible things to her for the past few days now. It’d definitely started earlier than that, but its effect had increased greatly since they’d babysat the twins last Friday. She wasn’t sure Harry had noticed. She prayed he hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry loved the way her cheeks turned pink when he smiled at her certain ways. It reminded him of the flush she would get when she got worked up about a topic. He’d found himself asking about house-elf rights so many times in the past week and a half that Ron honestly thought Harry might be ill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doin’ alright, Granger?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His charming grin did not falter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie let out a small squeal and both turned to look at the baby. Harry sat him in his lap and Hermione leaned into his side to tickle the baby’s stomach. “He’s going to have to sleep again soon or he’ll get grumpy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione hummed and nodded in agreement. “I should feed him first.” She made a face. The young mother had quickly grown to dislike feeding Jamie outside the comfort of their room. While the nursing bras and variety in clothing helped, she found that it was far more comfortable when she was able to take her shirt and bra off. Harry was still uncomfortable with it but had so far wisely said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s grin turned mischievous. “You’re gonna make him-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-I’m not going to make our baby fat!” she protested loudly. Harry laughed. “He’s a baby. He eats a lot! It’s your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it my fault?” he laughed back in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took Jamie from his hands and rested him in the crook of her arm. “They’re your genetics,” she argued as she pulled Jamie under her top. She expertly unclipped the front of her nursing bra and got Jamie to latch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned forward, elbows on knees. “I’m pretty positive your genetics got involved somewhere in there as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty positive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we both know I’m never wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but smile up at her. “That’s true.” Hermione’s cheeks flushed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Not a Date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter 5: It’s Not a Date?</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>Harry froze when he saw Ginny. His eyes widened in panic and he looked around for a quick escape. He was just about to dash down the nearest hall when she called out, “Oi! Potter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry winced and turned back around to face his ex. “Hey, Gin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘Gin’ me, we need to talk.” She was holding Artie on her hip, his strawberry blonde hair perfectly combed down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry clapped his hands together awkwardly. His entire body was tense. “Okay, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny eyed him. She let out a short sigh. “We used to be friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a face. “We never stopped being friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Look, I just want my apology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened. “Your what? And what, exactly, should I be apologizing for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny hiked Artie up higher on her hip, her face full of annoyance. “I don’t know. Maybe falling for my best friend and leaving me high and dry without a word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s brows drew together and his look of annoyance matched Ginny’s. “Alright, first, we broke up in sixth year. Over a year ago, Ginny. So, there was no way I could have left you high and dry because I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t split hairs. You know I waited for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” And he was. “Genuinely, I am. But I never meant to lead you on and secondly,” he continued before she could interrupt again, “best friend? You haven’t talked to Hermione in a month.” Ginny pursed her lips and looked away. “You think she’s not upset about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione had been extremely torn about the entire thing. Harry had done his best to keep her attention focused on school instead. Ginny hadn’t even had a discussion with her friend, simply stopped talking to her. The younger witch avoided Hermione at all costs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems perfectly content from where I’ve been standing.” Ginny’s tone was bitter, one Harry remembered well to be the same tone she often adopted when discussing how close Harry and Hermione were. It had been an often brought up problem in their short-lived romance. Honestly, it had been a problem in every short-lived relationship of Harry’s life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then maybe you ought to get a bit closer. Talk to your friend, Ginny. She needs a friend right now. Raising a child isn’t easy, as you well know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked down. She knew Harry was right. She’d been acting childish but it wasn’t often that the youngest Weasley didn’t get her way. She looked up at Harry with big brown eyes. “I want to talk to you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sucked in a breath between his teeth. He waited for the massive thump in his chest that often followed that doe-eyed look Ginny sent him but… but he just felt nothing. The tension slowly left Harry’s shoulders. “Well, then maybe you ought to get used to the idea that we’re not together.” He licked his lips nervously. “And that we won’t get back together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s lip wobbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Ginny.” Harry slowly backed away. “I have to go.” He turned and headed down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why won’t he sleep?” Hermione cried loudly at three in the morning the following Wednesday. She held Jamie close and bounced him as he continued to scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was frantically flipping through a parenting book. “I don’t know! I’m looking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look faster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yelling isn’t helping!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stop yelling!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glared at her before he went back to the parenting book. He found a section that listed things to check when one’s baby wouldn’t stop crying. “Nappy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Changed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feet. Feet?” Hermione turned her head to him. They exchanged a confused look. Harry pulled the book closer and read the section. His eyes widened and he hopped off the bed. He raced towards Hermione and took Jamie from her arms. Harry set the baby on the bed and quickly unbuttoned his onesie. He pulled Jamie’s feet from the legs and there, wrapped around his tiny big toe was a hair. Harry unwrapped it from around the digit and gently rubbed feeling back into the toe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione, leaning closely over Harry’s shoulder watched avidly. “A hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was cutting off his circulation,” Harry explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he okay?” Jamie was still crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finished taking off the rest of Jamie’s jumper and picked the baby back up. He held him close and slowly danced as he tried to soothe his son. “I think he will be. He’s already gotten a bit quieter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ.” Hermione ran her hands through her hair. It was a mess. She didn’t think it’d ever felt so massive and out of place. She fell forward onto the bed and groaned. “Isn’t this supposed to get easier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed under his breath. “It’s a baby, love. There’s no easier, just more challenges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione froze. She glanced over her shoulder at him. “What did you just call me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked sidelong at her and kept bouncing Jamie. “I think he’s ready if you want to try feeding him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes narrowed but she nodded anyway. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and carelessly stripped it off. Harry’s eyes widened as Hermione reached out, half-naked, for the baby. He handed the baby over and practically jumped away. “Oh, grow up, Potter.” She shushed Jamie and settled him into her arms before practically shoving her nipple into his mouth. The room instantly quieted. She sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry just… really, ‘Mione?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am exhausted. We have to go down for breakfast in less than two hours. Can I please just nurse my baby comfortably for </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her glare was fierce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised his hands in surrender and looked away. He began aggressively cleaning up the mess of their room. It had been a very, very long night. The worst one they’d had in nearly two weeks. Although Jamie tended to be a horror at night, that evening had been a new type of nightmare. Harry cleaned the numerous baby books off the bed and dumped them onto the shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you at least put them away properly?” Hermione sniped. Harry turned and raised his eyebrows, eyes wide and mouth pressed into a tight line. He let out a harsh breath and turned back to the bookshelf. He loudly slammed the books back into place. Hermione rolled her eyes at his immaturity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going for a walk.” He threw on his runners and robes and left in a huff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione honestly couldn’t figure out the last time she’d slept. Yesterday at some point surely… possibly. Harry and she had been snapping at each other for hours now. Hermione knew from experience that tempers ran highest between them when they were tired. They’d been kind towards each other thus far, but Jamie was clearly trying to push his parents to the limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione finished feeding her meddlesome child. His eyes closed and he fell asleep as he fed as he often did. Hermione dressed him in a new outfit for the day before she placed him in the stroller in preparation for heading down for breakfast. After making sure Jamie was okay, she disappeared into the bathroom for a well-needed shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t show up for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione wasn’t concerned. Harry’s walks could last ages if he wanted them to. She knew he would just grab something from the kitchens when he got hungry. They didn’t have a class together that day so she figured she’d see him at lunch when they would trade off Jamie as they usually did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When lunch rolled around and Harry was still missing, Hermione grew concerned. “Luna,” she called to the younger witch, “you don’t have class right now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna paused outside the portrait to her and Ron’s rooms. She had the double stroller with her, Molly and Pandora giggling within. “Yes, I’m off the rest of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you do me a massive favour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to watch Jamie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Hermione.” Hermione helped Luna through the portrait and got the twins in their playpen. “You’re really worried about him,” Luna commented offhand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione paused in her act of folding a baby blanket. She glanced over at Luna. “I haven’t seen him all day.” Luna nodded and pushed Jamie’s stroller to the centre of the room where she’d be able to watch him from the couch. “We’re fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you?” She sounded genuinely curious. Luna honestly couldn’t imagine what Harry and Hermione would fight about beyond a potions text written by their late potions professor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked in tired confusion. “Yeah… about just… everything. He said I wasn’t trapping him but I feel like I’ve been too controlling lately.” Luna disagreed but didn’t say anything. “I know this is a magical baby but it’s a lot of time and commitment and…” She gasped and hiccuped. Hermione raised her hand to her mouth to stop the tears. Luna touched her arm gently. The brunette witch shook her head. “I don’t know why I’m crying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna pulled her into her arms and hugged her softly. “It’s probably too many Rogswirks.” Hermione took that to mean that it was probably from a lack of sleep mixed with the hormones brought on by breastfeeding and nodded into Luna’s shoulder. “You need to talk to Harry.” Luna pulled back and smiled gently. “Even if you two aren’t properly fighting, he needs to know you were worried.” Hermione nodded again, still crying. Luna stepped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Luna, I’ll be back as soon as I've talked to Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna smiled. “I have plenty of bottles of milk in your bag here. Take your time.” Hermione hugged her friend tightly. Luna patted her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She searched for Harry for nearly an hour. Hermione eventually found him in the alcove of an abandoned hallway, passed out. She dropped to her knees and frantically shook him awake, crying once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry jolted awake and blinked rapidly. He took in Hermione’s tear-stained face in a second and was instantly alert. “Hermione!” He grabbed her arms. “What’s wrong? Where’s Jamie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You disappeared!” she accused with a sob. Harry shook his head, heart racing with panic. “I didn’t know where you were and I thought you left.” She sobbed into her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he pulled her into his arms. Hermione shook as she cried. “Hermione, I’d never leave you.” He left out the part where they were still in school and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave her. That would imply she was being ridiculous and Harry knew that would only end in more tears. “I just - blimey, I think I fell asleep? What time is it?” Hermione continued to cry into his chest. Harry closed his eyes and hugged her tight. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “it’s okay. I wasn’t even that mad. You know how I am when I’m tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded into his shirt. Harry stroked her hair. “‘m sorry,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who’s sorry. I left you with Jamie all day and… where is Jamie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘una…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Right, good. We should go pick him up. Do you need another minute?” Hermione paused. She shook her head. “Okay, come on, love.” He helped her up and smiled sadly when he saw her tear-stained face. Hermione hated crying but it’d been happening more and more often since she’d started breastfeeding. He wiped her tears away and smoothed down her hair. “Good?” Hermione sniffed and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” She swallowed. Hermione shook her head. “Today’s been a very bad day,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rubbed his face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I think today has shown that we need a night off.” Hermione looked up. Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Yeah, I thought you’d be interested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Hey.” Hermione turned and froze when she saw Ginny. The two witches stood hesitantly a short distance from one another. They were in the library. Harry had Jamie on a playdate with Neville and his own newborn. It was a boys-only club, they’d said before disappearing together to only Merlin knows where. Hermione wasn’t concerned. Okay, she was mildly concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi…” Hermione looked around. “Where’s Arthur?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ginny gestured over her shoulder, “Malfoy has the bugger actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “You finally got him involved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I was being a bitch.” Hermione nodded once in agreement. “I don’t even know why I took it out on you, it’s not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Harry’s either,” she immediately defended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that,” she sighed. “I was just… You know I’m in love with him.” She sighed. “Or I was… I guess.” Hermione grimaced. She looked away from her best friend. Ginny saw Hermione’s response to her words and a pain shot through her heart. “You like him don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened. Her head whipped around to Ginny. “What? No?” Ginny raised her eyebrows. “I don’t know?” she continued in a higher, uncertain pitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny snorted out a laugh despite herself. She looked away and crossed her arms. A deep breath later and Ginny had pulled herself together. She shook her hair out and pulled back her shoulders. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione eyed her friend hesitantly. The younger witch seemed to be okay with the conversation but Hermione was unsure. “He asked to spend Valentine’s Day with me,” Hermione slowly revealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s brows rose. She leaned closer. “Really?” Hermione nodded frantically. “Harry’s not like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Hermione loudly whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked down for a second as she thought that over. “Like a date?” Her tone was more curious than it was sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged. “I don’t know? He said it would be a nice night off. Ron and Luna aren’t celebrating the day so he asked them to take Jamie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But on Valentine’s Day?” Hermione gesticulated wildly, agreeing with Ginny’s confusion. “That’s a bit misleading. It’s not a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sat down in the middle of the library. Her back rested against the tall bookshelf behind her. “I have no idea,” she moaned miserably. Ginny sat down beside her. “He didn’t say, so it must not be, right?” She turned her head to look at the redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny swallowed down the pain and tried to be supportive. “Well, Harry tends to be pretty upfront. But he’s also quite rubbish at the whole girl thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione snorted in amusement. “An understatement.” She smiled softly at her friend. “Thank you, I know you don’t want to talk about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. “No, but…” She turned her head to Hermione. “You matter more than a boy. I was being stupid…” She shook her head. “Why do boys make us stupid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione narrowed her eyes as she contemplated the books on the shelves across from them. “I want to say it’s because if they didn’t, we’d realize we’re better off without them and then the female gender would progress beyond the constraints of the patriarchy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny nodded once. “Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Merlin, no.” Ginny shook her head and made a face. “Why do you even own that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pouted and looked down at her frilly dress. “Your mother gave it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny snorted. “And that’s why it’s horrendous. You’re not wearing that tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed in annoyance. “Does it even matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry said he has something special planned!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “It’s Harry, that could mean anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny nodded. “For anyone else. Harry’s always been more attentive with you.” She got up from the bed and moved to the closet with all her dresses hung up. She pulled out a long purple dress and held it up against Hermione. “I think it’s more serious than you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione eyed her friend warily. “Do you actually?” They’d only been talking again for a few days. Hermione was still nervous about where Ginny’s feelings for Harry really laid. Ginny hadn’t claimed to be over him, but Hermione thought the younger witch was probably trying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny looked up. She nodded. “Yeah,” she responded softly, “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet?” a voice drawled from the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both witches turned to glare at Malfoy. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Ginny snapped. “We’re still picking out dresses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy eyed Hermione’s horrible frilled and pleated dress that would have looked dated in the seventies. “Bloody hell, no wonder if those are your options.” He shouldered past Hermione and reached into the closet. From its depths he pulled a black dress. He threw it at the curly-haired witch. “There, transfigure it to fit because Merlin knows your tits are nicer than Weaslette’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione raised her eyebrows. “Has a relationship suddenly evolved into sexual harassment rather than generic bullying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sneered at her. “And then make sure to fix your face and your rats nest you call hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “Much better.” Draco rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Hermione sent Ginny a smirk. “Don’t think I don’t see that smile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smile? There is no smile,” she redhead immediately denied as her cheeks turned pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Ginerva.” She pulled off her dress and slipped into the black one that Draco had chosen. It was long, silky, and sleek. Ginny transfigured it in places to properly hug her figure instead of suffocating her and it ended up fitting like a glove. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, you look hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it too much?” The dress had a dip in the front and thin straps. The material was soft and Hermione couldn’t stop touching it. She felt sexy in it, a new and not unwelcome experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny shrugged. “Who knows. I don’t think Harry will complain. I mean, Draco might be an arse but he is right, you have nice tits. Better now too, since you started breastfeeding.” Hermione glared. “If it’s not a date, he might not even notice.” Ginny made a face after she said this. She thought it’d be rather hard not to notice Hermione’s cleavage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s not a date, I might be extremely overdressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Overdressed? Oh no.” Ginny set down a pair of red heels. “Now you will be. Go on, put them on. I’ll get started on your hair, you cover makeup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hair piled on top of her head in pretty curls, Hermione finished putting on her red lipstick. “Where did you even get this dress?” she asked Ginny once she was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny, sitting on the bed and playing with her nails looked up and met Hermione’s eyes in the mirror. She shrugged. “Hogsmeade. It was on sale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned and stood up. She smoothed down the wrinkles in her silky skirt. “Okay, what do you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny narrowed her eyes. “You need a necklace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco popped his head in. “Get out,” he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glared at him. “You two deserve each other.” She headed past Draco for the door and out into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” They both shouted after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Gin! I’ll return the dress later!” The portrait swung shut behind her. Hermione headed down the hall towards her room with Harry. She paused in front of their portrait and let out a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The portrait swung open. Harry was just inside, crouched down in front of a big black box. Hermione’s brows drew together in confusion. “Is that a tele?” Harry turned and his eyes bulged. He opened his mouth but no words came out. “Harry?” She smiled hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathed. He slowly rose to his full height, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. “You look…” He shook his head. “Blimey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s smile grew massive at his speechless reaction. She looked down at her dress before smiling back up at him from beneath her lashes. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes looked near to falling out. “Never take it off.” She laughed. “Not that I’m not appreciative but… what… why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” she rushed to assure him. She walked towards Harry and touched his arm to calm his obvious stress. “You just… you didn’t say what was going on tonight and it’s not like I minded getting dressed up at all…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Christ, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Like I said, I don’t mind. I didn’t think it’d be anything beyond a night in and I’m not disappointed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Harry went over to his school trunk and popped open the lid. He dug through the mess inside, a mess Hermione cringed at. From its depths, he pulled out a thin box. He stood back up and nervously handed Hermione the sleek, felted jewelry box. “I got it from Gringotts over Christmas.” Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair. “It was my mum’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes were wide. “I can’t take this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a look. “Would you at least look at the bracelet before you reject it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pursed her lips. “Harry,” she admonished. “I’m not taking your mother’s jewelry from you because you feel bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not why I’m giving it to you.” She wasn’t convinced. “I was planning on it anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed heavily. “Look, just,” he stepped closer and opened the long, black box. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. It was a thin gold chain with four small circular jewels spread throughout. Each one was of a different shade and colour. He pointed to the emerald green one. “It’s the same colour as my eyes. And this one,” he pointed to the light green one, “is apparently the same colour as my mum’s eyes.” He grinned crookedly at her. “Apparently they aren’t the exact same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled softly and nodded to the next one. “And this one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad’s,” Harry explained of the hazel coloured gem with touches of brown and even a dash of blue on one side. “There was a letter with it that explained.” He frowned at the deep brown of the fourth gem. It was tinged with a caramel colour and flecks of gold. “I’m not sure about this one, though. It wasn’t in the letter and actually, it wasn’t there when I first got it. But the bracelet is charmed to extend as the family does, so I’m thinking it’s the colour Jamie’s eyes will turn.” Hermione tried to conceal her disappointment. She still wanted Jamie to have Harry’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was it in Gringotts?” she asked instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mum put it there…she wanted me to have it. She didn’t say anything about the war, but it must have been the reason why.” They both looked down at the bracelet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She must have been scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably.” They’d certainly been scared in the Final Year. It’d been the most terrible year of their very young lives. Neither could imagine how much more stressful it would have been if they’d had Jamie between them during that time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I can’t take this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed but he had a small smile on his face. He’d known she’d say no, which was why he’d put it off for so long. He closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands. “It’s a woman’s bracelet, ‘Mione. I’m not exactly going to wear it myself. There’s no one else I would want to wear it but you. I’ve just been waiting for the right moment.” She looked up at him, her eyes big and brown. “It’s for family and you’re my family.” He picked up the bracelet and clipped it around her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek. “And now you look perfect. Happy Valentine’s Day, ‘Mione.” Hermione threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him in for a tight hug which Harry sank into. His hands slid across the silkiness of her dress and he breathed in her scent of tulips. He pressed another kiss to her shoulder and smiled when she shivered..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pulled back and gave him a watery smile. “I love it, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, Granger.” Harry made a face and scratched his head as he searched for something else to say before Hermione got any more emotional. “Did you want to sneak out to Hogsmeade instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked in surprise and shook her head. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you just… Christ, ‘Mione.” He swallowed, his eyes going wide for a moment. “You look incredible. You deserve more than movies and popcorn, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserves more than movies and popcorn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s smile was warm. “I don’t care what the dress deserves, I think movies and popcorn sound wonderful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive.” She knelt down and looked over the DVD and VHS player that was plugged into the tele. All of it was set up on a television set. “How did you get it to work?” No response. Hermione looked up at him. “Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed, looking like he was in pain. “‘Mione, I’m gonna need you to stand back up.” Hermione’s face went bright red. She slowly stood back up, completely aware that Harry’s eyes were completely riveted on her chest again. He was watching the flush from her cheeks spread down her neck and towards the absolutely stunning picture that was her cleavage. Apparently, he wasn't as afraid of them as she'd thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? How’d you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I don’t know.” He was still very focused on her chest. Hermione snorted out a laugh and rolled her eyes. She pinched his arm. “Ouch!” His eyes flickered up to her own and he smiled crookedly. “I asked Professor Flitwick to set it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione bit her lip excitedly. “That’s wonderful!” She kicked off her heels and crawled onto the bed. Harry nearly groaned and looked away from her arse. “What movies have you got for me, Potter?” She leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed and fixed her skirt while her legs crossed at the ankles before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pulled out two movies. He turned to her and hid the cases behind his back. “Okay, on the one hand,” he announced theatrically, “we have a dramatic, action-packed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>educational</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he raised his eyebrows at Hermione and she smiled as she rolled her eyes, “feature film. A classic, or so I’ve been told: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jurassic Park</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry pulled the movie from behind his back. He grinned and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed under her breath and nodded. “Right, okay, what else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry narrowed his eyes. “On the other hand, we’ve got something a bit less action-packed. But I hear there’s actually more death and is also pretty educational. Also, there’s a nude scene I won’t say no to.” She laughed outright at that and waved her hand for him to continue. Harry pulled the other film from behind his back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione scrunched up her nose. She looked back and forth between the two. “Well… I’ve seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jurassic Park</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you?” He looked down at the movie case in his hand. “It sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “It is. I’ve never seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span> though. New?” Harry shrugged. Hermione held out her hand and Harry tossed her the case. She flipped it over and looked for the date on it. “It came out last year.” Her eyes widened. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>three hours long</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes also widened. “Blimey, are they all that long?” He flipped </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jurassic Park</span>
  </em>
  <span> over but had no clue where to look for that information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, definitely not. Merlin’s beard, no. I cannot stay up for three more hours. I’ll probably fall asleep through whatever we watch anyways.” Harry laughed and agreed. She tossed back the movie case. “Let’s do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jurassic Park</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know you’ll love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He popped in the movie before heading over to the kitchenette and magically popped the popcorn. “It’s about dinosaurs coming back, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione laughed from the bed. “Oh no, I’m not giving anything away. You’re going to be hooked from start to finish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re going to fall asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? I’m already exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded in agreement. He poured the popcorn into a big bowl and grabbed a butterbeer from the cooling cabinet and a water. Hermione took the popcorn and her water and told him to press play first. The lights turned off and Hermione snuggled into Harry’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Music blared from the speakers dramatically as the film began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light from the tele glinted off of Hermione’s bracelet. The young witch could barely take her eyes off of it the whole night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sexcapades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter 6: Sexcapades</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>Things changed quickly. It was nothing obvious, at least not to anyone that wasn’t Harry and Hermione. The two acted the same outwardly. Harry held her hand. Hermione leaned into his side. They smiled at each other, shared silent conversations, and sat for hours together in companionable silence. Everything seemed the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes lingered on Hermione. They had since the start of the Family Planning class but Valentine’s Day had added a new level of intensity to his stares. He wanted her. His emerald eyes burned with heat. His fingers lingered along her waist and in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left Hermione breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself leaning into him just to see his eyes darken and his pupils dilate. She loved the feel of his fingers dancing along her sides. His smile made her warm and flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a problem. One that both were thoroughly enjoying. They teased each other, testing the waters of this sudden pool of sexual tension they’d found themselves in. They’d yet to do anything about it and neither was motivated to. Why mess with a good thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was smiling at her again. Hermione paused mid-sentence in her essay and turned to him. Her eyebrow rose imperiously. “May I help you, Mr. Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to smile at her. “How’s your essay going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was going fine but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeps distracting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “What a monster.” She wrinkled her nose at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie was fast asleep in his bassinet in front of them in Family Planning class. They were using the time to work on papers, or they were trying. Studying had become a bit more difficult since things had sort of changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned back to her paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned close and growled lowly in her ear. Hermione burst into laughter. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry chuckled as he watched Hermione’s shoulders shake. She bent over her books and laughed. Her hair fell across her face and over the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s laughter began to subside and Harry quickly tickled her sides. Hermione gasped. “No!” He wrapped his arms around her and continued to tickle her. She tried to push him away but ended up half in his lap instead. “Harry!” She wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry finally stopped tickling her. Her face buried in his neck as she continued to laugh under her breath. “Is this what you wanted,” she said into his neck, “you monster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked. “Always.” Hermione smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet!” The young couple froze. A bucket of ice-cold water might as well have been dropped on them. They slowly pulled apart and Hermione slid back into her seat. Umbridge stood on the other side of their table, her smile wide and terrifying. “And how are we doing over here, today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” they mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” She peered into the bassinet at the sleeping baby. “How cute. Hmm…” She smiled at them, her eyes glinting. “Carry on.” Umbridge’s cold eyes lingered on them as she moved around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Hermione shared an uneasy look. They did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>carry on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned back to her essay, one Harry only just then realized she was writing with muggle pen and paper. He leaned closer. “What are you working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm… a paper for one of my university applications.” Harry nodded. Hermione’s parents had pushed her to take her GCSE Exam over the summer. She’d studied nonstop for weeks and now that she’d passed -- with flying colours -- Hermione was working on applications to continue her muggle education. Harry had nearly forgotten about it since Hermione didn’t like talking about it much. Anyone she’d told hadn’t understood why she’d wanted to continue her muggle education -- which was useless in the magical world. Ron figured it was because Hermione loved work. Harry knew it was for her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Hermione and he had come back from Australia with her parents, she’d been on a drive to regain their love. Harry was of the opinion she’d never lost it, but Hermione wouldn’t be swayed. She felt guilty for rearranging their memories for a year, uprooting their lives and lying to her extended family. It had protected the Grangers, but at the cost of their relationship with their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had been tense in the Granger household ever since their return from Australia. When they’d come to her with plans for her to fast track or as they put it “catch up on the schooling she otherwise would already be enrolled in if things had </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone according to plan,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hermione had jumped to accept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had misgivings about the whole thing. But so far, Hermione hadn’t seemed stressed about the university applications. The baby had stressed her out more than anything. Hermione thrived on having lots of things to do. But Harry was aware that -- just like in third year -- Hermione had a limit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s going well?” Hermione’s brow furrowed and she looked up at him. “Your muggle applications, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, I’m enjoying it a lot actually. I need to send some of the last of it in, it’s already fairly late. I was going to do it when I went home for Easter Hols but…” They both turned to look at their sleeping baby. There was no way Hermione would be able to get away for more than a day, not while she was still breastfeeding, which she would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could work something out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. “It’s fine, I’ve already mailed my parents. I told them I need to stay to work on a magical project I can’t take home.” They shared an amused glance. “I’m going to mail them my papers. They’ll send everything in for me that hasn't already been taken care of over Christmas break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really exciting.” He was proud of her, despite his misgivings about her motivations. “Are you still leaning towards studying law?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and her eyes lit up in that beautiful way they always did when she talked about things she was interested in. “Medical studies as well. It’s a double major. I can’t decide which I want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled Hermione’s favourite smile; a soft, loving smile. “You’ll be brilliant no matter what you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay. It’s done.” Hermione finished editing the last part of her muggle essay. She’d needed to finish her last one that weekend and it had taken up the entire room, quite literally. Scrap papers, muggle pens, and several empty teacups were strewn across their bed. Harry and Jamie had been relegated to the floor for play time. Her only real breaks had been food for her and food for Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat up from where he was playing with Jamie on a blanket surrounded by baby toys. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes were still frantically scanning the pages. She nodded. “Yes, I think so. I’ll mail it to my parents and they can type it up and email it in.” Hermione sighed heavily. “This is so complicated. Why doesn’t Hogwarts have a computer? They should really update the Muggle Studies classroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” He picked Jamie up and stood. “But maybe we should save that battle for another day.” He held the baby against his chest and nodded at the mess on the bed. “I’ll clean this mess up, you can feed Jamie and put him down for a nap. Then I’ll mail your paper off and you can take a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes. “Are you telling me I smell, Mr. Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “100% -- the same amount you’re going to have for your acceptance rate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled. She raised her hands and gestured to him. “Give me my baby.” He passed Jamie over to her and went about cleaning up the multitude of scrap papers. A few muggle books that had been referenced were placed back on the shelves in alphabetical order by the author -- the only way Hermione allowed her personal library to be organized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need another one,” Hermione commented from the bed where she was feeding Jamie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted. “We’re not getting another bookcase. That’ll just give you an incentive to bring more books into our room and I think the place will combust if you do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sniffed. “There’s no such thing as too many books.” He turned to smile at her but froze when he found her topless. No matter how many times he saw her breastfeeding Jamie, it never failed to freeze him up. She rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention to the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go send this off to your parents.” Harry scrambled for the essay and folded it carefully. “Have you got a letter to go with it?” Hermione nodded and pointed to a piece of parchment by her bedside table. Harry took it and headed out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. Harry never said anything when Hermione breastfed, but he was often visibly uncomfortable when she did it topless. Somedays, she did it just to rile him. He needed to get over his childish phobia of the female body. Or maybe it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> body, a vindictive voice whispered in her ear. No, she knew that wasn’t true. Harry’s very interested reaction to her body on Valentine’s Day had proved that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione turned her attention back to Jamie. He’d grown incredibly since they’d first got him over two months ago. He was still tiny, especially in comparison to the older babies, but he had gotten longer and his tummy rounder. His dark curls had grown a bit, or Hermione thought they might have. It was hard to tell when the curls simply got curlier as they grew. They were certainly darker and covered more of his head. His eyes were still a startling blue. Hermione was still holding her breath for them to change green, no matter what colour the gem on her bracelet was. She looked down at the thin gold chain on her left wrist. She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamie’s eyes slowly fell shut. Hermione waited until he was fast asleep before she set him in his crib. She sighed. Paper done. Baby fed. Shower was next on her list of things to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Harry returned to their room, Hermione was showered and changed. She glanced over her shoulder when she saw him. “Brilliant, Jamie is asleep. Want to study a bit before-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Study?” Harry was incredulous. “You just spent the last three days on that essay. Don’t you want to relax a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts: A History</span>
  </em>
  <span> since the Family Planning class started up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused. Her eyes narrowed on him. “How did you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, his smile far more enticing than Hermione would ever be willing to admit. “I’m observant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled playfully. “Well, I guess it had to happen eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ho!” he laughed as she brushed past. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, barely touching him, as she went by him. “Wait a second-” he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. “You call that a kiss?” He ducked his head to kiss her cheek as Hermione turned her own head to kiss his and -- they were kissing. Their lips lingered against one another as they both slowly realized what had happened. Their eyes fluttered shut and they revelled in the simple touch. The exquisite feeling of their lips touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both pulled back a fraction of an inch. A breathless second passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they were kissing again. Harry cupped Hermione’s face in his hands, holding her jaw tenderly as he kissed and nipped at her lips. Hermione’s fingers grasped the front of his shirt. She pulled him closer. Harry’s tongue teased her lips and Hermione eagerly opened her mouth. She only barely managed to keep her moan in as Harry thoroughly snogged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s fingers trailed downward. She grasped the bottom of his shirt and pushed him back a bit before pulling the shirt over his head. Harry blinked and barely had time to fix his glasses before Hermione was grabbing his face and dragging his lips back to her own again. Harry pulled her close and lifted her up. She let out a gasp and wrapped her legs around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers dragged through his hair, lightly scraping across his scalp. Harry groaned. He turned and the two fell back onto the bed together. The mattress squeaked as it bounced. Hermione pushed Harry onto his back and quickly straddled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. Harry had never been so turned on in his life. She stripped her shirt off. Scratch that, Harry thought. Now he’d never been so turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s hair fell over the pillows, curtaining their faces as she kissed him. Harry’s fingers touched her cheek gently as they glided back and threaded through her curls. She pulled back a fraction. Her smile sent a thrill through Harry’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed his chin. His chest. Her lips trailed kisses down the length of his torso. His muscles flexed as he tensed. Harry sucked in a breath through clenched teeth when Hermione’s fingers grasped his belt. She sat back on his thighs and quickly unbuckled his jeans and undid the zipper. Harry lifted his hips to help her as she slid his trousers off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hit a snag when she got to his ankles and both realized he still had his runners on. Harry sat up and they tried to get his shoes off. “Christ,” he cursed and Hermione laughed. She kicked off her own shoes as Harry finally pulled one of his own off. He’d just managed to free himself of his other shoe and his socks when Hermione straddled his lap in nothing but cotton panties and her nursing bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s breath left him. Her skin was smooth. Her eyes warm and glowing. She flipped her hair over to one side. She was beautiful. “Are we really doing this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione paused at his question. Her only response was to silently unhook the front of her bra and let it slide from her arms. Harry’s eyes widened. He smiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathed in victory. They were doing this. Hermione laughed and kissed him. He fell back against the bed, bringing the witch in his arms down on top of him. His fingers skimmed the side of her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No longer scared of them?” she teased as she pulled back to smile down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ‘Mione,” his hand cupped the back of her head, “it was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my eyes.” Her cheeks turned pink and Harry got the infinite pleasure of watching her flush down to the top of her chest. Hermione closed the distance between them once more. Harry’s fingers curled in her hair and she sighed into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione squealed in surprise when he flipped her over. He kissed her deeply before his lips travelled down her body, following the same path as hers had on him. He made a detour towards one of her breasts and Hermione hissed. Harry pulled back. She shook her head. “Too sore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay," he nodded and pulled his weight off of her, “we can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she grabbed at his shoulders. “Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Hermione grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He took that to mean she was very sure. He pulled back. “That’s a yes, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione groaned and kissed him again. “Yes, it’s a yes, stop talking.” Harry smiled. He pushed her back down and continued his kisses down her body. He bypassed her chest and moved down to another area he knew could get her exactly as aroused as he already was. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he played with her over her panties. She gasped when he lightly added his teeth. His fingers hooked into the sides of her knickers and he slowly slid them down her long, tanned legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips against the soft skin at her inner thigh before moving to the juncture between her legs. Hermione sighed and her body relaxed into the bed as Harry’s tongue and lips gently played with her. Her head fell back against the pillows and her fingers tangled in his hair once more. He sucked on her clit and she gasped. “Harry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her toes curled into the soft bedspread. Harry’s mouth on her was hot. Tingles shot through her body as her nipples tightened. The muscles in her stomach tensed as quickly as they’d relaxed moments ago. Hermione bucked her hips. Harry wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her hips back down to the mattress. He continued his ministrations, lingering where she gasped and moaned. Her fingers tightened in his hair. Her back arched and she cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes glittered. He looked up at her -- face still between her thighs -- as he watched her come down from her high. Hermione laughed breathlessly. Harry wiped his mouth and chin before sitting up. He took off his boxers and held out his hand. His wand flew into it and he pressed the tip to Hermione's stomach before whispering the contraception charm. He tossed his wand to the side and grabbed her hand before pulling her up to a sitting position. “You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fabulous.” She shook her hair out and loosely wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck as she straddled his thighs. “You’re very talented, Mr. Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed. “Would you like to see another talent of mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked as one of her hands slowly trailed down his chest. “I think I already have.” He gasped when she wrapped her hand around his impressed length and smiled when she kissed his mouth. He grabbed her thighs and helped her up. Hermione hissed as he entered her. Harry paused, letting her adjust before he pushed on. She gasped. Her nails bit into his shoulders and a little line formed between her brows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They breathed. Their bodies flush against one another. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut. His hands felt along her spine. She rolled her hips. Harry’s gasp turned into a low moan. They moved together, finding a rhythm as naturally as they did everything in their relationship. Friends, family, lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swore as she increased her pace. His fingers pressed into her hips hard enough to leave bruises. He thrust up from beneath her. She clenched down around him, dragging out a long groan from him. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the edge coming closer. His hand slipped between the two of them as he tried to push Hermione there first. She gasped his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, love,” he whispered. Hermione cried out. Her head lolled back as she groaned in bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened in a flash. She didn't notice, in the throes of her orgasm, until she realized Harry had paused. She met his gaze and her eyes drew downwards at where he was looking. “Oh my god.” She’d lactated mid-orgasm all over the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Harry didn’t know what to say. He was trying desperately not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione covered her burning face with her hands. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s - Hermione it’s fine.” She groaned. “Did we know this would happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “I forgot,” she mumbled into her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand and the breastmilk disappeared. “It’s fine.” He pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her. “I’m not upset but I think Jamie might be when he wakes up.” She groaned in further embarrassment while Harry chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rested his head back against his clasped hands, perfectly satisfied. He turned and smiled charmingly at Hermione in all her tousled glory. Her hair was a mess and Harry couldn’t be more proud of it. “So who was it?” She raised an eyebrow. “I know you never slept with Ron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione raised her other eyebrow. She tried to hide her amusement. “Past relationships, really, Mr. Potter? Right after sex? Isn’t that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>faux pas</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile turned into a smirk. “Well versed on all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>faux pas</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sexual exploits, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “During the trip I had to France with my parents. They spent a lot of time at conferences or doing, Merlin knows what, and I met this boy.” She smiled. “He took me all around Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned onto his side and mirrored Hermione position with his head in his hand. “What was his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean-Paul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded in approval. “Good, classic French name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed. She hit his arm. “What about you? You may be a natural at most things, Mr. Potter, but even I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t a first timer’s natural ability.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “So come on then,” she cajoled with a laugh, “because I know you didn’t sleep with Ginny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t deny that. “This past summer, you remember Fleur’s cousins came to visit to celebrate her pregnancy.” Hermione’s eyes widened. “You remember Jolee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a face. “If it helps any, she came on to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “Of course she did, you’re you.” Hermione shook her head. “I can’t believe you slept with Jolee. I can’t believe you slept with Jolee and </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me about Jean-Paul,” he shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was just before fifth year, there was a lot going on and… it’s not exactly like we ever talked about sex.” He raised his eyebrows and she sighed. “Okay, fair point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pushed her hair back from her face. “Are you really upset about it?” She wrinkled her nose as she thought about it. She shook her head. “Good.” He kissed her nose. Hermione didn’t say anything. “You’re going to go over every interaction I had with you this summer, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know when it happened!” she exploded. He rolled onto his back as he laughed. She smacked his chest. “I can’t believe you kept it from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Said the girl who claimed she was fine with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shush you.” She leaned her head down on his chest and snuggled up against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s fingers trailed along her spine. “Is this the new sleepwear protocol because I have to say, I’ll be perfectly okay with it.” Hermione snorted in amusement. She smiled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Easter Hols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter 7: Easter Hols</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, it’s definitely been getting better but he still cries throughout most nights,” Neville explained. He and Harry had set up blankets on the floor of an empty classroom with both baby Jamie and baby Frank. Harry and Neville’s playdate with the babies had been a wonderful change of pace last time and they decided to set up another. It was good. Both men could sympathize and understand what the other was going through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same for Jamie. It’s not so bad though, I don’t mind.” Harry, lounged out across the blankets with Jamie, grinned when he thought about how the night before last had gone when the baby had woken Hermione and him up. It had ended in a wonderful derail of kisses and lingering touches. He tickled Jamie’s tummy and the baby kicked his feet in response. His bright blue eyes tracked his father’s movements above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville raised his eyebrows at Harry. “Bully for you, mate. It’s killin’ Hannah and me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked up at Neville who was sitting with Frank in his lap. “Haven’t you tried that spell Ron gave us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville made a face and nodded glumly. “I mean, yeah, but he’s still always up and he just cries. I dunno what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugged one shoulder up awkwardly. “Have you looked at the baby books?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, something about colic. It’ll go away. A big cause of it might be the baby formula, but Jamie wakes up all the time as well, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yeah, but that’s to be fed. I told you about a few weeks back when he had that hair around his toe but otherwise, it’s usually ‘cause he’s hungry. But the bigger he gets the less that happens. Hermione feeds him less often now, but Jamie eats longer each feeding.” Neville nodded once as he thought about that. “So maybe it is the baby formula.” Harry shrugged. He tried not to think about the fact that he was an eighteen-year-old boy and this should not be what he and his mates talked about on a daily basis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, I hope not.” Neville shook his head. “Hannah is not a fan of the idea of breastfeeding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted. “I can’t imagine why. Hermione was a wreck the first month and a half. She still has her moments but then again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s Hermione,” they chorused. “Which means she’s now gotten the hang of it,” Harry continued, “and is currently managing it better than any other mother could.” Daphne Greengrass was the only other mother breastfeeding. She never did it in public and though she still looked perfect every day, there were heavy charms on her face and hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie kicked his legs and squealed loudly. He’d started doing it a few days ago. He was often awake during the days longer and he liked to entertain himself with loud noises. His hands were still too weak to hold onto his toys for very long and Harry was still holding his breath to hear the baby laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and he had magically ordered a chair from the catalogue for Jamie to sit in with hanging fairies and pixies. Mostly, it just put him to sleep. Jamie preferred to lie on his back or stomach instead, playing with one of his parents. Hermione claimed it was because he loved the attention as much as his namesake famously had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to push it, you know?” Neville glanced at his friend awkwardly. Harry nodded as he tickled Jamie’s tummy again and shifted so the baby could see him. Jamie’s eyes instantly locked on Harry again. “Things have been weird between me and Hannah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked up with a frown. “I thought you two were getting along?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are!” Neville insisted. “We just…” His brows furrowed. “I like her. I mean,” his eyes widened, “I think I really like her. Like - </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised a hand. “Yeah, no, I got you, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, as much as I hate doing what Umbridge says, we have been. And I feel like… the closer we get the more I…” He leaned closer despite the fact that no one else was around that could hear them. “I think it’s from the bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s head fell back. “Thank Merlin.” He made eye contact with Neville. “I thought we were the only ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh of relief left Neville. “You as well? What am I saying, of course, you as well.” Harry couldn’t help but nod at that. It was always Neville and Harry, one way or another. “It’s weird, I can’t tell what’s what. I mean, does she even like me back or am I just nutters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried asking her?” Neville looked terrified at the suggestion. Harry chuckled, his hand absentmindedly toying with Jamie’s sock-covered foot and it kicked in reflex. “It’s not as bad as it sounds, trust me. Hermione and I were a bit uneasy about it at first but we gave it time and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Time? How long have you and Hermione had feelings for?” Harry froze. His eyes were wide behind his coke bottle glasses when he looked up at his friend. “Mate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “Since the beginning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville let out a startled breath. “Bloody hell, no wonder you were so relieved.” The Family Planning classes had started in January and it was already the end of March. His brow furrowed as he thought about that. “It makes sense though. I mean, nothing started up between Hannah and I until we got closer. There’s quite literally no one closer than you and Hermione.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded along. “I guess that’s true. But there are others, like Luna and Ron, that are close and I know nothing’s happened there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville frowned thoughtfully. “I guess, but Ron and Luna aren’t the same sort of closeness, right? They’re friends, sort of. But I’ve always thought that Luna just baffled Ron in a slightly annoyed sort of way, you know?” Harry smiled and nodded. That sounded about right. Neville studied Harry for a long moment. “Did something happen between you and Hermione?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes flickered up. He swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville’s jaw dropped. “No way!” Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked away. Neville excitedly shuffled forward. “Tell me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed despite himself as his hand moved from his hair to cover his face. “Mate…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his hand and glared at Neville. “Don’t you dare tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, I swear.” He raised his hand like he was taking a vow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry studied his friend for a moment, judging his sincerity. He nodded. “Hermione and I slept together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville’s already wide eyes widened even further. He let out a short breath. “Bloody hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. “You’re tellin’ me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neville paused, a question on the tip of his tongue he thought was too far. He asked anyway. “Is she as bossy as you’d think she’d be in bed?” Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise at Neville’s question. He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly five in the morning. Harry and Hermione both groaned as the alarm on Harry’s wand woke them. Jamie was up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry threw back the covers on the bed and slipped on his boxers before heading over to Jamie’s crib. Hermione stretched before she went to grab her soft blue robe from where it had been thrown several hours earlier. She slipped the silky material over her shoulders and loosely tied the front closed. Harry moved towards the changing table as Hermione tiredly rubbed her face. She stood, touching Harry’s back as she passed him to the loo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Hermione returned, Harry was rocking a newly changed but fussy Jamie in his arms. He glanced over at her as she pulled her hair up into a bun. “No bottle?” They usually fed Jamie the leftover bottled milk at night. Hermione would spell her extra breast milk into spare bottles in the morning because it held the most nutrients early in the day which put Jamie to sleep faster. It always made sense to use those when he woke up in the middle of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head as she crawled back into bed and held her hands out for Jamie. “It’s nearly time to get up anyways, there won’t be a difference.” Harry nodded and handed off the baby. He disappeared to the washroom while Hermione bounced and soothed Jamie. He was stretching a lot and stuffing his hands in his mouth, signs Hermione easily recognized by now as his feeding cues. She tickled his stomach and watched him squirm, his eyes firmly shut. He yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry exited the washroom and smiled when he saw her waiting for him. He slipped into bed behind her. Hermione leaned against his chest and pulled open her robe so she could feed Jamie comfortably. Harry pressed a kiss to her shoulder as they stared down at Jamie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie’s eyes blinked open sleepily and Hermione’s breath caught. “Harry… Harry, are you seeing this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry swallowed down his tears. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring up at the both of them were Jamie’s big, bright hazel eyes. His grandfather’s eyes. Hermione’s finger lightly touched her baby’s cheek. She tried not to cry. “Oh, baby, you’re so beautiful.” She felt a tear hit her shoulder. She shifted her hold on Jamie and raised her free hand to touch the back of Harry’s head. He raised his own hand over hers and their fingers threaded together. Harry pressed another kiss to her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them looked away from Jamie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be crazy,” Ron said around a mouth full of pot-pie. “Mum’s bloody ecstatic, of course. She can’t wait to have a house full of grandkids.” His eyes widened in slight horror and he shook his head. “You both will be there, right? It’ll be tight but we'd love to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled warmly at the offer as she sat with Jamie in her lap. “That’s sweet of you, Ron, but Harry and I have opted to stay at Hogwarts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron made a face. “Are you sure? There’ll be a lot of kids but even more adults. You’ll be able to have a proper break, for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione and Harry exchanged smiles. “We’re good here.” Ron’s eyes flickered back and forth between his two best friends. He’d picked up on the change between the two of them in the last month. It hadn’t taken a genius to figure out what had probably changed. Ron had wisely stayed out of the topic. Hermione and he may have been able to remain friends in the recent failure of their relationship and the drama of the Family Planning class, but that did not mean he wanted to hear about her sexual exploits with his other best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna smiled airily. “The Lorgilks have taken to you today.” Her smile turned knowing. “Be sure to use a contraception charm tonight.” Ron choked on his orange juice. Luna popped a grape in her mouth innocently and continued to smile at the blushing couple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry coughed into his fist and looked away, praying for someone to say something. Hermione saved him. “Have you seen my bracelet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one I gave you?” She nodded. “I didn’t realize you’d even taken it off.” Hermione had been enamoured with the gift since he’d put it on her in February. She charmed it every day to withstand her showers and natural wear and tear. She’d already set up an appointment at Gringotts to have them insure it and charm it to never tarnish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t, not that I can remember at least. But it’s gone missing. I’m scared it slipped off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pretty bracelet,” Luna asked, “the one with the gems?” They both nodded. “I’ll keep an eye out for the Nargles, they are expert thieves, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione smiled tightly. “Thank you, Luna.” Harry smirked at her. He knew how Luna tried her patience. She turned back to her food and stabbed a tomato forcefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned towards her. “We can try a locator spell whenever you’re done lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a second later, Molly began crying loudly which instantly set off Pandora and a few other children in the room. Hermione turned to Harry, wide-eyed. “Now, please.” He smiled and nodded. They packed up their things and headed out with Jamie in his stroller before he caught the crying bug too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stopped outside the Great Hall and Harry quickly cast the locator spell. The end of his wand glowed a soft golden colour, growing in vibrancy when he turned in the right direction of the bracelet. “This way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for a bit in silence, Hermione glancing at Harry every few minutes. “I’m sorry.” His gaze flickered towards her from where he was focused on his wand. “I didn’t mean to lose the bracelet. It was your mother’s and here I am, two months later and… I feel awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Hermione. I know it was an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. “I still feel terrible about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her temple. “Well, don’t.” He nodded towards the hall they were now heading down, the one that led to their room. “Besides, it looks like it’s just misplaced. Not lost. Probably slipped off when you were sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They climbed through the portrait hole, Harry with the retracted stroller and baby snuggled within it. He set the pram by the crib and the two moved around the room as they tried to find the bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-ha!” Harry cried out victoriously. He crawled out from beneath the bed and held up the gold chain victoriously. “Told you it fell off when you were sleeping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or doing other things,” she countered with a sly smile as she crawled across the bed to him. Harry smirked and nodded. She was probably right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a quick kiss. “Wrist.” Hermione held out her wrist. Harry went to clasp it and both quickly realized why it had fallen off in the first place. “It’s too big.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s impossible. How is that possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised the gold chain higher and both inspected it. “That one,” he pointed to the centre gem. A beautiful hazel one, like the one on the end. “It’s for Jamie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione made a face. She pointed to the one beside it. “That doesn’t explain the brown one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stared at the bracelet turned necklace now that the extra gem had forced the chain to grow longer. He set it on the bedspread and pointed to the hazel gem at the far left. “That one’s my dad’s,” he explained and then pointed to the green one at the opposite end, “and mum said that one was hers. I was at the centre but now I’m here…” he pointed to the green gem beside his father’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jamie’s at the centre,” Hermione added, pointing to the bright hazel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pointed to the brown one, smiling softly. “And his mother right beside him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t know what to say to that. The warm brown gem was right beside the green of Lily’s. The mothers on one side, the fathers on the other, and the baby at the centre. Hermione’s eyes watered. “But I…” Her hand rose to her mouth. Harry smiled hugely. He pulled her hand away and kissed her soundly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around.” Hermione sat up straight and turned, pulling her hair aside so Harry could put the necklace on her. He clasped it and Hermione jumped off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked in the mirror at the delicate gold chain that rested along her collarbone. It was at a choker length, which she normally wouldn’t have worn. Her nose wrinkled. “It’s a bit small as a necklace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck. “Is that your way of hinting at wanting to have a baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione choked on a startled laugh. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at her in the reflection of the mirror, terrifyingly mischievous. His fingers grasped her hips and he pulled her back flush against his front. “I certainly wouldn’t mind putting in the effort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted. “Of course, you wouldn’t.” She turned her head to him. “You’re an absolute troll, you know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a troll. I slay trolls. There’s a difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regardless,” she emphasized, “we are doing exactly as Luna said.” Harry quirked an eyebrow in question. “Using a contraception charm,” she clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did use a contraception charm. Actually, the two of them were meticulous about using it. The last thing either needed or wanted was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby to worry about -- despite Harry’s jokes. Hermione had plans and Harry had … Well, Harry was very excited for school to be over. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do beyond it. But he had the time and he had plenty of money, so there was no rush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Hermione ground out between clenched teeth. She groaned as Harry thrust into her again. “Jamie will be up by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, water from the shower catching on his lashes as he gave her an arched look. “Oh, that’s nice, very romantic.” His hand grabbed her thigh and hitched it higher over his hip. Her ankles locked behind his back and he thrust into her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned and her head fell back against the tile wall of the shower. Her nails dug into his shoulders. “I didn’t realize you wanted romance when you asked me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lend you a hand</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the shower.” Her mouth opened in a small ‘o’ as Harry finally found the right angle. He grinned and kissed her chin as he slowly began to speed up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” he grunted, “I wouldn’t complain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped and arched her back. “I - I’ll make a mental note.” Her head hit the tile wall again, harder than the last time. “Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He buried his head in the crook of her neck. Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to smother her scream as a second, sudden wave hit her. Harry panted. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone before he pulled back. “You okay?” His fingers reached up to feel the back of her head, where it had slammed against the shower wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “Worth it.” He laughed and helped Hermione back to her feet. They each took a moment to wash off any remaining soap and breastmilk. The shower had become one of their favourite places after they realized Hermione’s lactating during orgasm was a repeat thing. It didn’t always happen, but Hermione felt less self-conscious about it if they were in the shower when it did. Harry didn’t mind but knew it bothered Hermione so he didn’t fight too hard. The whole mix up of hormones already made it difficult for her to become aroused some days, he didn’t want to add acute discomfort to the list as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as they began to towel off, Jamie began to cry. Hermione cursed. They’d taken too long in the shower. She shot Harry a look before rushing into the bedroom. She shushed Jamie as she pulled him into her arms. Hermione pressed the baby’s face to the skin of her naked chest and rocked him as she paced. He settled quickly, faster than he would have three and a half months ago. Recently, his crying seemed to stem from a lack of attention rather than hunger or anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, crying often led to at least a small feeding. Hermione lounged back on the bed and curled the bedsheet over her naked body to ward off the chill of Hogwarts. She drew Jamie close to her body to feed him laying down. Harry entered the bedroom then, pulling on his Quidditch practise clothes while Hermione fed Jamie. “I’ll see you at dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gave him a look. “Why did you shower </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> practice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned onto the bed, careful not to jostle Jamie and kissed her quickly before he headed towards the door. “So we could have sex,” he explained simply. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good practice,” she called after him before she turned her attention back to the baby at her breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry paused at the door and smiled at both of them. His family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie squealed and waved his arms. Headmistress McGonagall smiled in delight as she rocked the baby. “He’s gotten so big.” She changed her hold and held him against her chest, her hand to his back as she smiled into the baby’s eyes. “He’s such an agreeable baby, like you were, Harry,” she claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Harry asked from his position beside Hermione on the couch in the headmistress’ office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the same. Oh,” she sighed as she stared into Jamie’s bright hazel eyes, “he’s so beautiful.” Her expression turned mischievous as her eyes slid towards Harry and Hermione. “When am I going to get proper babies from you both?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened. Hermione tried to appear unaffected, but her face was bright red. She swallowed and said, “Not any time soon, as you well know.” Hermione raised an eyebrow in a scolding manner she had learned from the witch it was levelled at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall sniffed and turned her attention back to Jamie. She smiled at the babe who smiled in return. “Well, I’ll hold my breath.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry grinned at the headmistress. He put his arm along the back of the couch and around Hermione, completely content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Good Friday and the headmistress had invited them over for tea before they went down to Hogsmeade for the day. She’d provided a wonderful spread of fruits and sandwiches. She knew Harry had Hermione on a pretty strict diet while she was breastfeeding -- a fact she found infinitely amusing since James had done the same thing with Lily -- and had adhered to the list of foods she normally ate. It was a calm, lovely spring morning and the professor was more than happy to have them with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How have your applications gone?” she asked as she sat back down, Jamie in her lap. “For the muggle schools?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s face lit up. “Wonderful! I already have several acceptance letters from reputable schools in the programs I’ve applied for. My parents have sent me several packages with information from each school. I’m still considering my options.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weren’t you also looking into getting your magical mastery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ideally, yes. I don’t want to just leave the magical world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too much?” the older witch questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s face became slightly pinched but she smiled through the stress. “I’ll handle it. If I really want it, then I’ll make it work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s brow furrowed. “But don’t magical masteries need to be taken directly after school?” He looked to the headmistress who nodded. “Then shouldn’t you do that first? Muggle schools can be applied to at any time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s smile was wide and tense. “My parents and I discussed it and we agreed my muggle education can’t be put on hold any longer. This way is the best option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry exchanged a look with the headmistress. The old witch smiled politely. “That sounds lovely, dear.” Hermione’s smile eased into something a bit more gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie’s arms jerked and he squealed again. Hermione smiled. “He’s been doing that more and more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good. It means he’s developing properly. He’ll start babbling in no time.” She smiled at Harry. “You were a quiet one, drove Lily absolutely mad. She couldn’t figure out why you wouldn’t talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did she figure out why?” Harry asked, always eager for more information about his parents and his past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall’s shoulders shook as she snickered. “Sirius had cast a </span>
  <em>
    <span>silencio</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you to get you to stop crying one night and…” She smirked. “Lily hexed him so hard he had to go to St. Mungos.” They shared a loud laugh at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie pouted and stuffed a fist in his mouth. Hermione caught the action instantly. “And that’s my queue.” She reached out and took him into her arms. Hermione pressed a kiss to his cheek before cradling him. She pulled aside the strap to her sundress and quickly got Jamie settled against her breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he still feed often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “Yes, but not nearly as much as before. He eats more when he does, though. He doesn’t wake up all that much at night anymore, which is wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re trying to keep him from napping too much,” Harry put in. “The more he sleeps during the day, the less he does at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione tenderly held Jamie’s head with her free hand. “As much as this has made everything far more complicated, I’m going to miss this. I already miss how tiny he was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Headmistress McGonagall smiled sadly. “Having a child is like that, I’m afraid. The moments disappear before you even realize how much you should have been paying attention.” Harry looked down at Jamie, his heart sinking, as the baby fed. “It’s one of the many reasons I was so furious about this class. It’s not fair to give something so precious, only to snatch it away later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry swallowed and blinked his eyes rapidly. “No… no it’s not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just ignore them,” Harry advised as he hiked Jamie up higher on his hip. The baby’s head rested against Harry’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed. She pursed her lips at the reporters down the street, snapping photos and scribbling away. She hoped they’d write a scathing report about the Family Planning class but doubted she’d ever get that lucky. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> had written a number of articles about the Family Planning class, all with glowing recommendations. Hermione had gone into a full thirty-minute rant upon seeing it the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Harry caught her wrist and she turned to him, annoyed. “This is our first time out with the baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s shoulders sagged. “Right, yes, of course. I’m sorry.” Her hand came up and she touched his cheek gently. “I don’t care,” she stated boldly, “I’m ignoring them. Today is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Harry smiled. Hermione turned her attention to the baby in his arms. “How about that walk now, hmm? We’re going to show you the Shrieking Shack!” She kissed Jamie’s cheek before taking Harry’s hand. The small family slowly made their way towards the leaning, decrepit house by the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See there,” Harry said, pointing to the house, “that’s where Uncle Moony went every month. And Uncle Sirius, Uncle Peter, and Grandpa all went with him.” He leaned his head close to the baby and whispered, “They weren’t supposed to go with Uncle Moony, but those four never followed the rules. Neither does your dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you,” Hermione interrupted, bending over so Jamie could see her as well, “you’re a good boy who takes after mummy.” Jamie’s hand reached out to Hermione. She smiled and plucked him from Harry’s arms. “That’s my boy.” She kissed his cheek and held him close. Harry came up behind her. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes, wishing he could capture this moment forever. He nudged the side of Hermione’s face. “Don’t move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” she asked, but Harry was already off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raced down the hill, back to the shops that ran along the main street of Hogsmeade. Harry ducked into a shop and scanned the shelves. He found what he was looking for in a display case by the front teller. A camera. It was more modern looking than the ancient thing that Colin Creevy had always used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this magical?” he asked of the big, black camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, mate. ’s muggle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry frowned and shrugged. That would work as well. “I’ll take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed some film as well and loaded the manual camera. He had no clue how to go about developing film but figured he’d deal with that problem when he got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry got back to the Shrieking Shack, Hermione was standing by the fence. She had Jamie on her hip, her dress flaring beneath her spring jacket in the cool breeze. Harry raised the camera, turned the lens until it focused and clicked the button. Hermione turned at the sound of the camera. She smiled and he took another picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a camera?” she called, using her free hand to push back her hair as the wind threw it into disarray. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he jogged up to her and the baby. “I mean, what McGonagall said made sense and I… I don’t ever want to forget these moments with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re being absolutely adorable now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer. “How adorable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held him back with a hand to his chest. “We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> giving the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> the satisfaction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were ignoring them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are… let’s go get lunch.” She hugged Jamie close and moved her hand to his little beanie covered head. “I want to get Jamie out of the cold for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, deciding it wasn’t worth the argument. It wasn’t like he was exactly ecstatic over the idea of what ridiculous stories the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> would run if they caught evidence of Harry Potter kissing Hermione Granger. He was fairly certain a news article like that, with proper evidence, would break the Wizarding World. Harry guessed the world would never know about them, once the school year ended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glanced sidelong at Hermione as they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. He didn’t want it -- whatever was going on -- to end. He wasn’t sure if Hermione felt the same. It wasn’t exactly something they’d discussed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was going to go off to university somewhere Harry didn’t even know. He doubted it was somewhere very far. He could always apparate or floo to her. It’s not like Harry had much else he wanted to do after school ended. The only thing he was sure of for his life past graduation was that he wanted it to be with Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the Three Broomsticks swung open and the two-headed inside with Jamie. The air was much warmer in the pub and both eagerly breathed in the wonderful scents wafting in from the kitchen. Harry waved to Madame Rosmerta before he and Hermione grabbed seats at the back. They pulled out the pram with its bassinet bed and enlarged it for Jamie. They clipped him in and set it at an angle like a highchair before perusing the menus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione pretended not to notice how Harry kept glancing up at her. Something was on his mind, she knew. He was rather obvious about it. She continued to ignore his awkward looks and uneasy shifting until after they ordered. Rosmerta brought water for Hermione and a butterbeer for Harry before disappearing back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione leaned forward on the old wood table, her chest resting on her neatly folded hands. She widened her eyes at Harry expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her an uneasy look. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw clenched and his gaze shifted away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione stretched her arms across the table and grasped Harry’s fingers. “Hey, whatever it is, you know you can talk to me.” She smiled warmly and he couldn’t help but return it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love when you do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smile like that. It’s one of my favourites.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile turned into a smirk that Harry found extremely attractive. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your favourites?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll read you the list sometime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better.” She tugged his hands closer to the centre of the table. “Now tell me what you’re thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried,” he replied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the class ending?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “About this ending.” It took Hermione a second to realize he meant them. Her eyes widened. “I don’t want it to and I don’t know how to convince you it’s a good idea to keep it going… properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione swallowed. Her heart was racing in her chest. “Properly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gave a small half-smile as he nodded. “Yeah, properly. A proper date. With candles and dinner and an awkward end of the night kiss. Then one night I’ll keep you on the doorstep too long and your dad will catch us and strike the fear of God into me. He’ll never like me but your mum will think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>just the most handsome young man</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hermione snorted in dry amusement, “and then one day I’ll take you to our restaurant -- probably an Italian place because you love pasta -- and I’ll ask you to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped softly. “Harry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll do that. Exactly that. And then you’ll nod and say yes and despite the fact, your father will never really like me he’ll be happy because he’ll know that there is no one in the world that will ever try and make you as happy as I always will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry!” She shook his hands and he finally trailed off. “Harry…” Her eyes were watering and she inwardly cursed her hormones. “Do you really want to marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Harry hadn’t really considered it too hard until the words were suddenly coming out of his mouth. “Eventually,” he finally said. “One day. If you’ll have me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled. “One day. A long way away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After years of school… for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked down at the table, the apples of her cheeks still flushed from his uncharacteristic speech. “It does feel a little like a dream right now, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah, it does.” Harry leaned closer, his green eyes twinkling. “I’ll bet you a blowjob that reality is better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>/\</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie looked absolutely tiny in Hagrid’s massive hands. Harry had to physically hold Hermione to stop her from taking Jamie away from the half-giant. The deep line between her brows and the tension in her body gave away her nervousness. Harry was decidedly less worried. He knew Hagrid could be just as gentle physically as he was at heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid swallowed down a choked sob. “He’s so tiny, he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “You’d be surprised. He’s grown a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid gave a watery laugh. “Can’t hardly believe that. He’s perfect.” His eyes met Hermione’s and he gestured for her to take the squabbling baby back. Hermione practically flew across Hagrid’s hut and gently eased Jamie backed into her arms. She cooed at him and his noises instantly quieted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid smiled and sat down at the table where the small family joined him. “You’re a good mum, Hermione. But no surprise there, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s cheeks warmed. “Thank you, Hagrid. That’s very kind of you.” Harry kissed her temple and she smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And can’t say I’m not pleased about that.” Hagrid gestured between the two of them. “Always liked the thought of you two, I did.” Both teenagers blushed at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Harry exclaimed in sudden realization. He dug around in his rucksack. “I bought a camera,” he informed his old friend, “and I’d love to get some photos of you and Jamie. What d’you think, Hagrid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The half-giant was speechless. “Me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “Of course. I wouldn’t have anyone else for the first photo shoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid’s eyes widened and he looked to Hermione. The witch nodded. “He’s done a few candid shots but he was rather adamant that the first real photo shoot is with you, and I couldn’t agree more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid gave a great sniffle as his eyes grew even more watery. “I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything,” Harry responded, “not unless you’re accepting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid nodded fiercely but couldn’t speak, completely overcome with tears. Hermione pressed her face close to Jamie’s head to hide her amused smile. She’d told Harry he would cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tried not to look uncomfortable. “How about tea first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid nodded and began to bustle around the small hut. “‘ve got scones,” he grumbled around his tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” they chimed but didn’t move to take any. They’d learned their lesson years ago. Hermione bounced Jamie while Harry sipped his tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been enjoyin’ your break, then?” Hagrid asked once he was settled again and no longer in threat of crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled broadly. “Every second. It’s been brilliant. Hermione’s finished all her school stuff in record time,” he winked at her. “We’re enjoying the peace and quiet of Hogwarts while we still can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, it’s nice. But Hogwarts never really feels like home until it’s filled with students.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and smiled. “That’s very true.” She gave him a look. “Do you think you’re ready for the photo now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hagrid brushed the crumbs from his beard and nodded. He held his hands out and Hermione eased Jamie back into his massive hold so that he was sitting up in Hagrid’s hands against his torso. Hermione sat back in her chair and smiled and waved at Jamie. The baby smiled in return. Harry’s camera was a flurry of snaps in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knelt down and focused the camera. Hagrid was smiling down at Jamie who was looking around with wide hazel eyes. He took a picture. Perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only one more chapter before we're caught up to what I have written. I'm still undecided about whether I'll continue this. Regardless of if I do or don't, it'll be a while before I update again after the eighth chapter. I have a lot of other stories I'm working on. I do hope you've all enjoyed this story so far! I'm so astonished by how well it's done when it was something I'd never intended post in the first place.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and let me know if you'd like me to try and finish it.</p>
<p>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: And the Penny Drops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter 8: And the Penny Drops</h1><p>Harry ran his lips along the outer curve of Hermione’s thigh. He looked up at her, scowling at him in all her naked glory. </p><p>“You better not use that.”</p><p>Harry smiled against her skin. In his right hand, he had his camera resting on her hip bone. “I won’t. Tempted, but won’t.” He inched his way up her body, pressing kisses along the tanned flesh.</p><p>Hermione continued to scowl at him. He grinned at her from near her belly button and she nearly groaned. That grin -- that grin always meant trouble. Harry always managed to get his way when he grinned like that.</p><p>He sat up and pulled the bedsheet across her torso, leaving her arms, shoulders, and legs exposed.</p><p>“How about now?”</p><p>“<em> No </em>.” But she was smiling. Or rather, she was trying not to smile. Harry’s grin did not waver. “I don’t want anyone to see them.”</p><p>“They won’t,” Harry scoffed as he rose up to kiss her lips softly. “They’re just for me,” he whispered. </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “And why do you need them?”</p><p>“For those long, lonely days when you’re too busy with work to let me shower you in kisses and multiple orgasms.” Hermione’s smile finally broke through at that.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re too charming for your own good?”</p><p>He kissed her. “You. Everyday.” </p><p>“Good,” she managed to say before he was kissing her again. Her fingers threaded through his hair the way she knew he liked and he bit her bottom lip, making her moan. </p><p>Harry pulled back once he felt she had been thoroughly snogged. Her hair was a mess and her lips pink and plump. “You look perfect,” he whispered. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine.” He smiled triumphantly. “One photo!”</p><p>“Brilliant, okay, lay back.” Hermione rolled her eyes and did as she was told. “Right - okay, move your arm there. Yeah, like that. Okay, and then…” He shifted her legs and fixed the sheet so everything was still covered. </p><p>Hermione watched Harry position her like a proper photographer. He’d really gotten into the whole thing since getting his camera. She liked that he had something to do besides school and Jamie, even if the pictures had a bit to do with both. </p><p>“Okay, ready?”</p><p>A slow smirk stretched Hermione’s lips. “Photograph me like one of your french girls.”</p><p>Harry paused. His eyes met Hermione’s and both instantly dissolved into laughter. “Oh, Merlin! I can’t believe you just said that!” He fell forward, his head hitting her stomach as they both shook with laughter. He groaned and looked up. “We should watch that again.”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “You just want to prove that we can do a better sex scene.”</p><p>“We can!” He leaned close and growled, “We <em> have </em>.” She held his face and brought it closer, pulling him into another long kiss. </p><p>They separated a minute later, breathing heavily. “I have a surprise for you,” she told him breathlessly. Harry’s eyes instantly looked down to where the bed sheet had been pulled away during their make-out session. Hermione shoved his shoulder. “Not that.” Harry pouted and fell back against the mattress while she crawled to the foot of the bed to grab something from her trunk. She scooted back up to sit beside him and handed him the massive book.</p><p>“A book?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Sort of.” Hermione flipped it over to the front. It was a deep blue colour, decorated with stars and moons. “It’s a scrapbook.” She opened the cover and showed him the empty pages with little crafted frames and coloured icons dotted around the pages. “When you develop the film from the camera, you can place them in here. That way they’ll all be together.” She pointed to the lines beside and under the frames. “And you can write who’s in the photo, when or where it was taken. Whatever you like.”</p><p>Harry let out a shaky breath. “Hermione… Hermione this is brilliant. This is…” He shook his head. “I love it. This is perfect.” He pressed a hard kiss to her lips. “Thank you,” he whispered. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” she whispered back.</p><p>He kissed her again. “Now… about that photograph.”</p><p>/\</p><p>“There you are!”</p><p>Harry and Hermione turned at the call of their best friend. Ron looked winded and excited, easily putting Hermione’s nerves on edge. “What’s up, mate?” Harry asked, voicing her concern.</p><p>“You’re gonna miss it!” He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him as he rushed them to the entrance. “There’s a massive press conference down on the lawn! Umbridge is gonna get it now!”</p><p>Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick look before they rushed after him. Jamie was being babysat by a highly vetted sixth-year sitter that they needed to get back to, but they could spare a few extra minutes.</p><p>The second the trio exited the castle, they saw the mass of people and flashing cameras down at the Hogwarts Gate. They rushed across the wet grass and made it to the group of students, press, and angry adults just as Umbridge took the podium on the makeshift stage.</p><p>“<em> Ahem </em>,” she began, per usual, though it was entirely unnecessary. Everyone’s attention was completely riveted on the small, pink-clad woman. “Your attention, please? Yes, thank you. Thank you for attending this extremely last-minute press conference.” She smiled and it was incredibly fake.</p><p>“Get on with it!” Ron hollered and many in the crowd echoed his statement. Harry and Hermione looked around in confusion.</p><p>Umbridge’s face grew pinched. “As-” she glared at their noise and waited for it to die down before continuing, “-as most of you are now aware, the Family Planning class has not been entirely honest in its goals. It was decided by the ministry that although the returning students were still very much students, they were adults as well. All adults must aid in the task to replenish the ranks of the magical community.”</p><p>“You cheated them!” a parent yelled.</p><p>“You’ve destroyed their lives!”</p><p>“<em> The class </em> ,” Umbridge emphasized over the yells, “was designed so that students were paired depending on magic and personality. The class was constructed for the students to <em> succeed </em>.” She ignored the grumbles that followed. “Therefore, students with higher chances of bonding were given younger children and the ones with a lower chance were given older children. The hope was that the older children would deter from the bond becoming official.”</p><p>Hermione’s brows drew together. She had a very sick feeling in her stomach about where this was obviously leading. “What bond?” she called out in confusion. They’d had a temporary magical bond built between them for the creation of their child, but once Jamie disappeared, so would the bond.</p><p>Umbridge’s eyes locked on her and Harry and that sick smile came forward again. The same smile she had been using on them since day one. “The temporary marriage bonds placed on the couples were exactly that, temporary. You were not lied to,” she stated boldly to the angry audience. Several rather crude shouts followed that pronouncement. Umbridge ignored them all. “However, if the couple were to push the bond further, the marriage would move from temporary into permanent. Thus, the child would remain and the-” she was drowned out by a sea of outrage. </p><p>Hermione’s heart was racing. She raised a hand to her mouth. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. </p><p>“You didn’t ask!”</p><p>“We weren’t told!”</p><p>“This is preposterous!”</p><p>“Who the hell do you think you are?!”</p><p>Harry touched Hermione’s back and she instantly leaned into him. Tears burned her eyes, but she didn’t say anything. The ministry had taken nearly their entire lives from them, but this -- this was too much. </p><p>“- and it did exactly that,” Umbridge was saying. “Some couples we were not expecting to have become fully bonded did, but the ministry is obviously only pleased and offers congratulations to all couples.” More outrage. Umbridge cleared her throat and raised a parchment. “I will now go through the list of couples that have successfully moved their bond from temporary to permanent.” </p><p>She continued to talk over the disgruntled comments being sent her way. Whoever had cast the <em> sonorus </em> raised the level above the noise. She slowly began going through the list, starting with the most recently made couples. Numerous seventh years were named and a few eighth years that they had been matched with as well. Parvati and her husband had completed the bond four weeks prior. The young Indian witch could be seen scowling, holding the hands of both her twin boys. </p><p>“Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott,” Umbridge called next, “at three months after the initial bond.” Harry’s fingers pressed into Hermione’s back. Both were waiting for the inevitable. They both knew it was coming, it was simply a matter of when. Theo Nott and Daphne Greengrass were named next. Then it happened. “And finally, at less than twenty-four hours after the initial bond, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.” Her smile was sickening. </p><p>Faces turned their way. Hermione’s cheeks burned hot. It wasn’t fair. None of it was at all fair. Of course, Harry and she bonded, they were best friends. It was a trap. The ministry had known they would make the bond permanent. They were set up -- everyone had been. </p><p>Hermione turned and stormed away. She didn’t want to hear anything else that old cow had to say. How dare she? How <em> dare </em> she? This was their lives. They weren’t playthings. The ministry had gone too far. </p><p>What the hell was she supposed to do <em> now </em> ? Her parents were already furious about her putting her muggle education on hold to finish up at Hogwarts. She couldn’t come home with a bloody <em> baby </em> on her hip. They’d throw her out of the bloody house! How was she supposed to go to school? Get a job? She couldn’t just be made to sit around and take care of a baby like some silly house-wife. This was outrageous. She didn’t consent to have a child at nineteen!</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry was saying to the babysitter they’d hired once they reached their room. Hermione stormed past the two of them and to her bookcases. She pulled out as many law books as she had on hand and began to mentally catalogue all the others she would need to work on this problem. She’d need a copy of their marriage contract. She’d also need to see the fine print on that marriage law that had passed. The ministry must have snuck this silly Parenting Class somewhere in there.</p><p>“Hermione?”</p><p>“In a minute.” She dumped her books onto the bed and sat down against the headboard. The first, heavy tome was pulled into her lap as she began her search for a way out of this ridiculous mess. She couldn’t go home to her parents with a baby. They’d never forgive her. They’d never believe that she hadn’t had it herself out of wedlock. It wouldn’t matter that they’d seen her at Christmas and she certainly hadn’t been pregnant. They didn’t believe anything that came out of her mouth since sending them to Australia. </p><p>She flipped through the texts as her mind whirled.</p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p>Her head shot up. Harry was standing at the end of the bed with a wailing baby in his arms. She hadn’t even heard Jamie crying. How long had he been crying? She glanced down at her law books and the notes she’d made. A lot of time had passed.</p><p>“Jamie needs you,” he snapped.</p><p>Hermione blinked widely. <em> Jamie </em> . Her entire world crashed down around her for a second time. <em> Jamie </em>. She held out shaking hands. Harry passed her the baby before heading into the loo. Hermione cradled the baby to her chest. She rocked him in her arms to settle him down.</p><p>A baby. It wasn’t just a baby. It was <em> their </em> baby. It was <em> Jamie </em>. </p><p>She pulled her top up and settled back against the headboard again with her baby at her breast. Oh, their precious little boy. If she got rid of the marriage and the baby -- she’d be getting rid <em> Jamie </em>. It hadn’t clicked until just then. </p><p>She stared down at her baby’s beautiful hazel eyes as he suckled. His hand curled into a fist and rested on her breast. Hermione’s fingers touched his fine black curls. Oh, Merlin, she thought helplessly.</p><p>A sob was torn from her throat before her tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn’t get rid of their baby. There weren’t any two ways about it, she just couldn’t do it. But it was horrible, wasn’t it? The ministry had single-handedly taken everything from her. They’d stolen so many moments. Proposals, weddings, an entire pregnancy. All of it was gone like it didn’t matter -- and Hermione supposed that none of it did matter to the ministry.</p><p>They’d wanted babies and they’d wanted them by any means necessary. They’d certainly gotten them. Hermione hated them. She hated the Wizarding World for this. For giving her something so beautiful and precious and taking away all of her choices in the matter. They’d have gotten here, she figured. Her and Harry’s connection went beyond some silly magical bond. They’d have gotten married and had children together -- she was sure of it. But the journey was gone. Stripped from them by uncaring hands.</p><p>Harry exited the loo. He stopped at the edge of the bed. When Hermione looked up at him with her brown eyes wide and tears streaming down her cheeks, he sighed. His shoulders visibly sagged. </p><p>“What’re we going to do?” she whispered. Her throat hurt from crying. She didn’t think she could speak any louder if she were pressed.</p><p>Harry crawled across the bed to both of them and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “What do you <em> want </em> to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she cried softly, tears trickling down her cheeks. “I thought I did, but… I could never purposefully get rid of our baby, Harry. I don’t have it in me.”</p><p>Harry kissed her temple. </p><p>“But this isn’t fair,” she continued. “This isn’t… it would have been horrible when this ended and I’m happy we get to keep him, but…”</p><p>“You had plans,” he finished.</p><p>She shook her head. “I mean, I suppose.” Merlin, how was she going to take care of school? And her <em> parents. </em> She felt like her mind was running in circles. “We had plans.”</p><p>He shrugged. “You did, ‘Mione. I’m perfectly happy to take care of Jamie.”</p><p>Hermione blinked. She looked up at him. “Without me?”</p><p>“Well… you still want to go to uni, don’t you?”</p><p>She made a face at that. “I don’t know how I’d be able to now.” She looked down at Jamie and brushed her fingers through his curls again. “It was going to be heartbreaking when he just disappeared, but I’d have managed eventually, I think. But I don’t think I could stomach walking away from him.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have to sacrifice all your hopes and dreams.” He curled his other arm around her own and they held their baby together. “We’ll find a way to make it work for both of us -- for all <em> three </em> of us. I haven’t got any plans after Hogwarts, so that helps.”</p><p>Harry’s calming voice soothed her distress. He was always so calm in the face of terror and chaos. Years of training, she supposed. His calm assurance filled her veins and the tension in her body slowly dissipated. </p><p>“We can’t live at Grimmauld Place,” she told him. It wasn’t fit for them, let alone a baby. It was filled with too much darkness and despair. </p><p>“I could talk to my account manager at Gringotts. I’m sure I’ve got some other property we can fix up… or buy something new if all else fails.”</p><p>She wrinkled her nose. “I suppose. My parents will be livid. They expected me to live with them.”</p><p>“They’re up in Hampstead again, right?” Hermione nodded. “It’s not far from downtown. We could renovate Grimmauld and strip it of the dark magic, couldn’t we?”</p><p>“You’d have to completely gut the place out.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I haven’t got anything else I’d like to do after school. It could be my project. And we can be close to your parents.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened as she released a shuddering breath. “They’re going to be so furious,” she whispered. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “They won’t believe a letter, either. This is going to have to be done in person, isn’t it?”</p><p>Harry winced. “We can book a hotel near them and they can get to know Jamie. They’ll love him, I’m certain.”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“It’s not the end of the world,” he told her optimistically. “It’s just the beginning. We’ll sort it out. I’ll set up the house and you can go to uni. You’ll get a dozen different masteries and become a muggle doctor and a magical healer and I’ll teach Jamie how to fly a broom.”</p><p>Her head whipped around. “He is <em> not </em> flying.”</p><p>“But he’s got to learn quickly if he wants to be quidditch captain one day,” he teased her, a charming grin beginning to stretch across his face at her ire. The tension and fear in the room slowly began to release as they bantered like normal.</p><p>She pursed her lips. “Absolutely not, Harry.”</p><p>“Don’t deprive him of his legacy.”</p><p>Hermione scoffed. “He’s my baby too! Maybe his legacy will be reading in the library and having incredible NEWTs scores?” She raised her eyebrows in challenge.</p><p>Harry smirked. “I bet his legacy will be causing just as much trouble as my dad did.”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Poor Professor McGonagall. Should we warn her?”</p><p>“Nah, I think she’ll enjoy a surprise like that.”</p><p>They cuddled close together on the bed. Hermione rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. It was far from over, she knew. They still had a few more months of school left and then NEWTs. Afterwards would be the ultimate test. Living out in the real world with a baby between them was going to be a disaster, she already knew it. They’d survived so far in a very controlled environment, but the real world was just outside and it was going to be a never-ending challenge for the young couple.</p><p>Hermione supposed that it was always going to be like that though. It was always going to feel overwhelmingly difficult no matter the circumstances. But she couldn’t help but feel that things were going to work out alright for them so long as they stuck together.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's it for now! Thank you so much to everyone that like and reviewed this story. I really wasn't expecting as many people to enjoy it as they did! I know there's still a lot left unsaid here and originally the story was meant to go far beyond the end of the school year -- but if I tried to continue it, I wouldn't have ever gotten finished. One day, I may write a sequel or a longshot sequel, but this is where it will end for now. Thank you again, everyone! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>